


Lunar Rose

by APIII, LethalFate



Series: The Journey [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, F/M, Lancaster - Freeform, Lunar, Lunar Rose, Romance, Rose - Freeform, Series, affair, arkos, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APIII/pseuds/APIII, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalFate/pseuds/LethalFate
Summary: The following is the complicated affair between the two most adorkable introverts Beacon has to offer. Watch as Jaune struggles to choose between the two women who've always been for him, all while discovering who he truly is, and what he can become. Dark forces are at work to corrupt the Knight along the way, will he stay the path, or will he falter?





	1. Entwined Fates: The Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, I claim no ownership of any of the characters and no profits are being generated from this work.

Chapter One: Entwined Fates  
The Reaper

A/N: The first chapter will consist of a collage of flashbacks, of sorts. Flashbacks will be in italics, so as to more easily distinguish them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune wasn’t certain when it had occurred.

Somewhere, somehow, between all the classes, the training, and the, mostly, friendly food fights, he had ended up hanging out with the redheaded girl the most.

No, it wasn’t Pyrrha, which honestly surprised the blond himself. He spent a lot of time with the Amazonian, after all, what with classes and training and being her partner and all.

No, Jaune was referring to his dorky, fellow team leader.

Ruby Rose, the prodigy girl; one of the more famous known scythe-wielders on that side of Remnant, youngest student to ever be admitted to Beacon, Knees reportedly made of Bees.

The Knight wouldn’t would say that she was his favorite friend, he valued them all equally, and he meant it. Though, she was his first friend, at Beacon, anyways. Sure, he had friends back home...but, he left them all behind when he ran away.

He had left behind all of his life when he decided to buy those forged papers in that seedy part of town. His family...his friends… he couldn’t go back. Jaune knew they’d accept him, but he wouldn’t be able to bear the looks they’d send him.

He was following his dream, to prove it to them all...to prove to himself. That he could be greater than they imagined. Greater than even he dreamed to be.

And, in the face of adversity, a time when even he didn’t believe in himself, she had.

Ruby truly was something else. Even now, he looked upon her, and he didn’t see the young girl mindlessly mowing through a plate of cookies, unaware of the stains the strawberry milkshake she was sipping on was causing.

No, he saw what she would become. She was very much like him, in a sense. Only a fraction of what she would one day become. Everyone knew it, well, everyone who truly knew her, who could look past the shell.

But, even the shell was something he… It was hard to put into words.

The gleam she had in her eyes when she made a quip about one of his horrible jokes, the cute abomination of a giggle and a snort she’d make when he finally managed a good joke. Her undying innocence, managing to stay strong in her resolution to make the best of people and life in a cruel world just like Rem-

Jaune lost his train of thought when he saw pinkish liquid shoot out of Ruby’s nose, who was now coughing up crumbs.

“Ruby!” He cried out in concern, making to stand up when she held up a single hand, clumsily reaching for a napkin to wipe herself clean and to begin the arduous task of cleaning up the table.

“S-sorry,” she managed to gasp out, cheeks scarlet. “It’s just that...who’s walking who? I just- Who’s walking who, Jaune?!” The redheaded Reaper ended up bursting out in laughter, presumably what she had tried to do before she nearly drowned herself to death via milkshake.

The Arc just smiled, at the scene in front of him, and of days that didn’t seem as far away as they truly were.

 

* * *

 

 

_Jaune flicked through his scroll’s music list once more, sighing in disappointment when any song failed to capture his attention; for the fifth time in a minute._

_His eyes roamed over the shared room of JNPR, taking in the distinct lack of company. Pyrrha had, while apologizing profusely, taken off early in the morning, telling him about some event the school had asked of her that involved heading to one of the training academies._

_The others, Nora and Ren, had taken off to Vale. He had honestly wanted to take off with them, a day off to walk around town had sounded nice. At least, until Ren, Lie Ren, of Team JNPR, of all people, snorted at his words._

_When Jaune asked, face only slightly managing to relay his feeling of betrayal, Ren only scoffed at him, telling him that he “knew not how close he came to having the jumped headfirst into the maw of Hell.”_

_Nora had pulled the jade-clad teen out of the room, squealing about losing valuable shopping time, before the Arc could make any further inquiries._

_And that’s how the blond had found himself, alone, with absolutely nothing to do. He napped away the first half of the day, content to catch up on all the sleep that his life as a student robbed him of during the week. Then, he started working on some work whose due dates were quickly approaching, listened to music, tried his hand at doodling, and finally finished his homework approximately three hours later._

_An urge to get off his ass and hunger pains had the Arc finally succumbing to his urge to go off to the cafeteria and eat, even if he’d have to go through the shameful act of eating alone._

_With a grunt, Jaune had pushed himself up, deciding that he wouldn’t need to bother strapping his armor on for a simple trip to the cafeteria. A single look in the mirror confirmed that he was still donned in the regular hoodie and jeans, with hair as scraggly as ever, before he opened his door, surprised to see the action mirrored across the hall._

 

* * *

 

 

_“Oh. Hey there, Ruby!” Jaune said, beaming as he remembered the existence of JNPR’s sister team._

_“Hi, Jaune. What’s up?” The small Reaper asked, returning the smile._

_“Oh, uh, not much. I’m just headed to the cafeteria…” He muttered._

_“You picking up food for the rest of your team?”_

_“Not exactly.” He drawled, a bit flustered. He tried to tell himself that he had no reason to, his team had just gone out is all! It’s not like they…_

_“So, you’re team abandoned you too, huh?” Ruby bluntly asked, actually sizing up the situation rather well. Well enough that the Arc wouldn’t try and deny the claim._

_“Yeah. Yours too?”_

_“Yeah. I was going to on a walk, want to tag along?”_

_“Mind if we swing by the cafeteria first?”_

 

* * *

 

 

_“I knew it.” Jaune growled, biting into his chicken nugget after a moment._

_“What?”_

_“I knew I heard barking! Nora called me crazy, Ren only nodded along, and Pyrrha, well, she was very supportive, but I could see it in their eyes, they doubted me! You! You nearly tore our team apart, I hope you know that!” He cried out, crouching low to the floor so as to point an accusatory finger straight at Zwei._

_The beast merely barked back at him, though it was obvious to Jaune that it was filled with a mocking tone._

_“Oh, don’t be so dramatic. And seriously, please, please, please, don’t tell anyone else about him! They would take him away if they knew we were keeping him on campus!” Ruby pleaded, jumping up from Weiss’ bed to sit down besides Jaune on the floor, only slightly concerned that he would truly go on a rant about the truth of Zwei’s existence._

_“I, uh, won’t then, I guess.” He coughed, trying to cover up his slight disappointment. “He’s a cute enough dog, anyways. We used to have a dog back at home. Was a bit bigger, a hunting dog, really.”_

_“Really? Zwei’s a hunting dog too!” Ruby happily chirped, shrugging shoulders with Jaune when he raised an eyebrow at her in question._

_“I’m serious…”_

_“I’m sure you are.” The chuckle that came afterwards ended abruptly when he saw the frown marring her face._

_“What’s wrong, Ruby?”_

_“Oh, nothing’s wrong. I was just thinking… I broke a promise. We all agreed we wouldn’t tell anyone.” She responded, her frown morphing into a small smile._

_“Ah. Well, I promise I won’t tell anyone, honestly.” Jaune said, doing his best to come off as serious as possible._

_“Oh, I know.”_

_“Yeah, wouldn’t want to get on your bad side, right?” The Arc joked, lightly punching Ruby’s arm._

_“Naw, it’s cause you’re you.” She replied, returning the friendly gesture._

_Jaune absentmindedly noted that his aura didn’t dip nearly as much from Ruby’s friendly’s punch than Yang’s punches. “What’s that mean?”_

_“You know why, Vomit boy! You’re special...” She all but replied into her hood, now having removed the blankets that had covered her up._

_“Oh yeah, I, Vomit Boy, feel very special.” Jaune quipped, rolling his eyes, not noticing how Ruby narrowed her own at him._

_“You know… that I don’t use it like a meanie, right? It’s just that… it was what we first called you. And after Yang stopped, I was the only person who did it. It’s something that only I do, you know? And… I know it’s embarrassing, but I like sorta like it when you call me Crater Face, I thought you felt the same way.”_

_"Yeah, I know.” Jaune mumbled, cursing himself for being so tongue-tied at the kind words from Ruby. Even he could feel the awkward tension building in the room, enough so that he decided to speak his mind on a matter that he had hoped Ruby would drop, which she had, even though it was something that had bothered him._

_“I’ve no idea what you think could possibly make me special, I’m not like you. You're good at a lot of things. Plus, you mostly keep your hands to yourself, unlike Yang."_

_He took a gulp as he was met with silence, and began to worry that Ruby had taken offense for her sister. He couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh, his hair now covering his eyes, as he saw Ruby once more fiddling with Crocea Mors._

_"What was that?" She asked, her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth as she ran her hands over the sheathed sword and shield._

_"Nothing. I don't understand why you're so obsessed with Crocea Mors, though. Sure, it comes with a sturdy shield, but it's no Crescent Rose."_

_Ruby audibly gasped as she held the shield and sword to her chest possessively._

_"Jaune! How could you say that?! How many times have these things saved your life! Have you no shame!?"_

_"It's not like that, Rubes!" Jaune exclaimed, chuckling as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with one hand while waving the other hand frantically in the hope that it would make Ruby listen to him._

_"Explain then." The red-tinged girl demanded, her face contorted to look suspicious and mischievously amused at the same time._

_"Well,-" ‘-Yang-’, Jaune added internally, "Crocea Mors was always passed down after some great feat. Starting with the first noble Arc to wield it, my great-great-grandfather, who forged the damn thing. That in of itself is amazing, considering this thing has gone through several life times of abuse without so much as a dent.” Jaune paused for a moment to lament, his eyes trailing off over the sword she held so close to her for the briefest of moments. “Everyone else... they either slayed some great beast, or did some heroic feat like saving entire villages at a time singlehandedly... Me; I was born... That's about it. The sword, it's just a hand-me-down because of me." Jaune finished his self-deprecating speech with a sigh, his eyes locked onto his knees. It wasn’t even that, but he couldn’t exactly tell her he stole it when he ran away from home like a thief. That's why he was left breathless when Ruby practically slammed against him._

_"Ru-." The blond knight tried to say before being cut off._

_"Jaune. Are you hearing yourself? Why do you think so little of yourself? Don't you realize it hurts when you say things like this? It hurts me, it hurts everyone, to know you think so little of yourself. You're an amazing person, Jaune. So what if you didn't do something amazing to earn it? You've more than earned the right to wield it since you've gotten it. You've used it so many times to save so many lives! You used it to save entire blocks of a freaking city! That sword has vanquished evil from even the enemies of those that would sooner hurt you than be thankful, all because of you."_

_Jaune looked up to see Ruby had her hooded head against his shoulder, only her chin and the single tear streaming down it was visible. His heart tugged as he heard that he did something to hurt someone he cared about; practically a crime to the Arc name._

_"Ruby... I... didn't know you cared so much. I'm sorry. Thank you." Jaune said, slinging his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. He wasn’t half the things the she thought him, but he’d say anything to cheer her up._

_"It's…it's no problem, Jaune. You're spe-, you're my Vomit Boy, you know?"_

_Jaune's jaw actually dropped as he absorbed what he had just heard. A huge grin broke across his face as he pushed Ruby away before grabbing her hood and pulling it off, staring into her silver eyes._

_"Yeah, I know, Crater Face."_

 

* * *

 

 

“That was about the grossest thing, ever.” Jaune informed Ruby, holding open the door to the restaurant the duo had spent the majority of the evening at.

“You aren’t one to talk! You like to show everyone your lunch every time you step on a Bullhead!” Ruby cried out, easily falling into sync with Jaune’s pace.

The two leaders had made an effort to try and spend one day of the weekend at least every two weeks together. When their teams had finally questioned why the two were taking off alone every time, Ruby had calmly explained that they were taking a Leader’s retreat when they did so, Jaune quick to nod along.

They switched up where they went quite often. Sometimes they went out to dinner, though never one’s too fancy, as Ruby had insisted on paying half of the bill after she had forgotten her wallet the first time the Arc had invited her to dinner.

Sometimes they hit up the local arcade, or walked amongst the parks, loitered in convenience stores checking out the magazines, and even, though rarely, visiting bookstores Ruby remembered Blake speaking about.

Jaune enjoyed it greatly, oblivious to the stares people often sent his ways when they saw him with Ruby, possibly the only person more oblivious than he when it came to public opinion about the duo.

They couldn’t, however, stay ignorant of what those close to them thought.

Not when people where as front up about their attitudes like Coco Adel.

 

* * *

 

 

_Jaune resisted the urge to swing his feet. He was currently sitting on the ledge of a structurally questionable building, his view of Mt. Glenn was, in simple words, astounding. With his weapon not having any range beyond his arm, per say, as he never thought to add a scope to it. He was currently sitting through the last shift of what was their, relatively, short mission to Mt. Glenn. He was bored out of his mind, and had to be content with watching the black blurs of what he assumed were Grimm, oh, so many stories below._

_The strangely colored horizon implied dawn would be coming soon, and only a few hours were left until they could be on their way home. Jaune deemed it safe - enough - to finally relax for the first time in the long weekend since entering the abandoned city. He nervously fingered the piece of metal he had been keeping on his person for the last three day._

_Pulling out a small flask from a pocket inside of his hoodie, Jaune’s gaze whipped back and forth, scanning over for anyone. Seeing that no one else was around, he deemed it safe to finally take a hesitant sip from the flask._

_It was sour, more sour than he was expecting. He immediately cringed away from it, mouth warming up, along with the back of his throat. It was his first drink ever, but he knew it should get better with time._

_The Knight stared up at the shattered moon, reflecting on it’s odd beauty and slowly sipping away at the whiskey, content with the peaceful silence._

_That's not to say he minded when an exasperated sigh was heard from behind, his favorite scythe-wielding friend promptly taking a seat next to him._

_"R-ruby.” He stuttered out, quickly pocketing the flask in his coat._

_“Jaune." Ruby said, seeming fine with ending the conversation there, something that anyone other than the Arc would have found strange._

_Inevitably though, specifically after a about a minute or so of staring at the pretty sight, she grew bored before pulling out Crescent Rose and peering down its scope at the unknowing Grimm below._

_"Can't enjoy the simple things, huh?" Jaune asked, chuckling at her, despite the fact he’d do the same thing._

_"I have no idea how you handle guard duty like this." Ruby said, now having sheathed Crescent Rose and wrapping herself with her cloak, playing mindlessly with her hood._

_"Why do you still wear the hood, Ruby? Like, everywhere you go?" Jaune asked, the question stemming from boredom, seeing as how it was something Jaune had quickly come to accept of the girl without question._

_"It reminds me of a better time. Better things. And besides, hoods are cool." Ruby said, smiling shyly as she defended her honestly childish reason. She smirked before pulling Jaune towards her and pulling out his own hood over his head for emphasis._

_"Guess I can't argue with you there." He chuckled. Ruby let go of him and he tilted back up, and after seeing about a moment's hesitation flicker across Ruby's face, he watched as she stood up and put her head on his lap. Her body was now parallel to the ledge and only inches from the sheer drop. Jaune, however, wasn't concerned with that, he was currently staring down at a sideways Ruby with a glint in her eye and her hand rubbing against his shirt._

_"R-Ruby?!"_

_"What, Jaune? It's cold. I saw you drink something. Probably got yourself a warm thermos stashed away somewhere else!" Ruby said in defense, right after her hand found the small pocket in the jacket, promptly removing the flask._

_"That's not….milk." Jaune said sheepishly, ashamed to have been caught so quickly._

_"Then what is it? Water? People Like Grapes Soda?" Ruby asked, still sideways, immediately assuming Jaune was nervous about a sweet tooth and not bringing along a more nutritional ration._

_"Well, it's... whiskey." Jaune stated, taking the flask from her before taking a small swig, only to see Ruby sitting up next to him and take the flask away. Again._

_"What's it taste like? Alcohol. Yang… she always tried to keep me away from the stuff. How do you even have this? You're only seventeen, Jaune!" Ruby exclaimed, all the while opening the flask and taking a whiff, grimacing as the odor burned her nostrils and made her nose flair in what Jaune could only describe as somehow strangely cute._

_"Well, I'm not really much of a drinker. I don't drink, this was my first drink, honest!” He insisted, smiling when the Reaper softly laughed at him, her own way of saying she understood, before he continued._

_“My father was always a man to celebrate with spirits, and, naturally, he offered me some from time to time growing up; said it built character. I always refused… my mother always chided him. Then he’d elbow my side, and whisper loudly about how we’d be out drinking as soon as I became old enough." The Knight said with a frown, his mind filling itself with thoughts of his family before he shook his head, banishing the negative thoughts._

_“It doesn’t taste very good.” She mumbled, handing him back the flask, nose curled up in disgust._

_“Yeah,” he laughed, “it gets better with…” Jaune began, before shaking the flask, “Ruby, you didn't down it all, did you?"_

_"Noope." A red-flushed Ruby said before hiccupping._

_"Oops, I turned into Penny. I wonder if I get robot cannons and get to keep my soul." Ruby said, her words barely slurring._

_"Oh no, oh no, oh no." He started to mutter to himself, panic gripping as his heart as Ruby continued to giggle at him down from his lap. Not only did he bring alcohol on an official mission, but he intoxicated a fellow leader; they were screwed if Oobleck caught them._

_“Why did you keep drinking if it tasted bad, who does that?!” The blond asked her, voice full of exasperation as he slapped away at her hand, which was busy trying to cling onto his hoodie, seemingly to pull him in._

_“Not now, Ruby, you lightweight!” He hissed at her in a quiet tone, sighing when said lightweight gave him a colorful gesture that he hadn’t been aware she knew with her finger and proceeded to stick her tongue out at him._

_Securing her by the shoulders, he backed away from the ledge a bit more, hoping it would be enough to catch a tipsy Ruby before pulling her back down to his lap._

_Apparently giving up her mission with his hoodie, she giggled and grabbed his hand, leading it to her back instead,motioning for him to stroke before letting go and returning her hands back to her sides, wrapping herself up in her blanket of a hood._

_He let out a small snort, easily remembering his own youngers sisters asking the same of him, and he assumed it would be easier on everyone if Ruby slept off the decent-sized alcohol for a few hours, and resigned himself to his fate; the smile on his face spoke of how upset he was with the scene._

_Hours later, the Arc would watch the sun make its ascent into the early morning sky, still stroking a red-cheeked Ruby, whom had woken up an hour earlier, a little dehydrated but back with all her faculties, whom, for whatever reason, hadn’t felt it fit to inform Jaune that she was awake, allowing him to continue his actions in silence. Or at least, until he broke it._

_"Abandoned city that also happens to be the biggest tomb in existence: bearable." Jaune declared to himself, eyeing Ruby out of the corner of her vision, not hearing the tiny gasp she elicited._

 

* * *

 

 

It was a nice memory, and one that Jaune didn’t think he’d ever forget.

Even now, it made his already wide smile larger. It was only the tiniest fractions though, since Ruby’s stories about her uncle and her father were insanely entertaining.

“And then, he struts through the class, skirt-clad legs free for the class to ogle, and he puts it up on his desk, and asks if they like what they see! They told him it was a kilt!”

“No freaking way!” Jaune bursts out laughing, a throaty laugh that promises his throat will regret it tomorrow, but not his mind.

Because even the bad memories with Ruby make him smile these days.

 

* * *

 

 

_Jaune was watching the shade slowly disappear, noting that he'd be back on his way to Beacon in less than an hour. Ruby, who was once again utilizing her cloak, had fallen asleep on Jaune's lap, the sun being blocked by the heavy cloak. Had Jaune not been so lacking in social trends, he would've realized just how comprising the scene would've looked to anyone else. Like the hulking behemoth who’d just turned a corner and caught sight of the two, stopping for a moment before leaning against a pillar, arms crossed._

_"Damn, Jauney-Boy, I guess she's extra off limits, huh?" Cardin called out before whistling loudly enough that there was no doubt the rest of the leaders wouldn't hear, and maybe a Grimm or two._

_"Wh-what? No! It's not like that at all!" Jaune squeaked out after looking down at Ruby quizzically and understanding what the bully of a fellow student thought was happening, before considering whether or not to wake up Ruby before things got even worse._

_"Hey, I get it. You wanna keep this personal. I mean, her sister would kill you. Slowly. Even I'm not crazy enough to touch that." Cardin said with a smirk on his face, apparently hearing a sound and turning his head around to face it before immediately swiveling back to Jaune; the grin seemingly twice as large now._

_"Plus, she's like, fifthteen, but I'm not going to judge you. She'll do it." The taller boy said that last bit with a tone that someone would give an enemy that they'd never see again before snickering and walking away._

_Jaune's face paled as he realized who he was talking about as Coco Adel, leader of Team CFVY, walked out, her shades the only thing stopping him from seeing the fierce gaze that screamed , ‘who wants to get their ass kicked?’ and she no doubt was aiming it at him._

_"Coco! It's not-." The soon-to-be deceased Arc nearly whimpered before, once more, being cut off._

_"Shut it, boy. You have ten words before I throw you off this building." The ever fashionable girl said sternly, leaving no doubt about how serious she was with the situation. Jaune opened his mouth to start, but Coco took off her shades to give him a death glare._

_"Ten. Words."_

_He closed his mouth in shock, and he couldn't help but smile at Coco, glad to see that as little as - he assumed - she knew Ruby, she still looked out for her. Sadly, she saw this and assumed he was taunting her before gritting her teeth._

_"Five. Words."_

_Paling once more, a cold sweat slid down his temple, as his mouth turned into a thin line with his brow furrowing in concentration._

_"Wake. Her. Up... Ask. Her..?" Jaune asked, counting the words with his fingers before sighing in relief as he made sure he didn't pass his quota. Any extra word or utterance and he was certain that he'd be sent flying down to his death._

_The sweetly named girl narrowed her eyes at Jaune before deciding that was an acceptable answer for five words. She walked over to Jaune before grabbing his hand and placing her briefcase on it. She smirked at the small grunt of pain he gave as he tried, fruitlessly, to pull his arm out from the seemingly light briefcase. After lifting Ruby's hood, she was relieved when she saw Ruby was face up, not that she let it show._

_"Ruby? Wake up. I have some questions." Was all Coco said before giving the hood a tug. Ruby's eyes fluttered open and she gave Coco a questioning look before yawning, which Jaune mentally noted as adorable, before getting up, giving the seemingly trapped Jaune another strange look._

_"Is something wrong, Coco?"_

_"Well…it's just…the way you…left the group to be with Jaune, and were gone for a while. We sent Cardin to see… He whistled, thought he was calling. Plus…the way you were positioned. Damn it, Ruby, did anything happen?!" The machine-gun toting girl asked, at first with a bit of humility showing before growing frustrated at her own squeamishness over the subject. She could crush the skull of a Grimm with the simplest of swings from her purse, but she was dancing around the subject of intimacy._

_"No. Why?" Ruby asked, her calmness making it obvious to everyone that she had no idea whatsoever of what the older girl was alluding to._

_With a shake of her head, Coco gave Jaune a sheepish smile before picking her briefcase up and walking away from the two with a wave behind her head._

_Jaune let out a sigh as the blood began rushing back to his arm, much to his pleasure. The sensation told him his arm could be saved. Once he felt his arm nearly returning to normal, he gave Ruby a weak smile as she gave him a confused face._

_"Why would they think we had sex?" Ruby asked, Jaune noticed, a small blush tinting her cheeks._

_With all the blood now rushing back to his face, Jaune began coughing violently as he tried to fathom just how the ever-innocent Ruby could be so dense yet knowing at times._

_As the cough worsened, Jaune took his shoe off, much to Ruby's confusion. Before she could ask, he pulled out a second flask and took a swig, ceasing his attempts to cough out a lung._

_‘He must have as many of those as uncle Qrow...’ Ruby thought to herself before another thought rose in her head._

_"Uh, hey, Jaune… do you think I could have a taste?" Ruby asked, her face as red as the tips of her hair, as she remembered the prior night and the adventures the small buzz had led her to._

_"Y-yeah, Ruby, but this time; take small sips. Savor the burn, and let it glide." Jaune instructed, imitating the tone a teacher would make, and held out the smaller flask to the teen once more._

_She took a reluctant sip before pulling back and grimacing._   
_"It's no milk." She said with a light chuckle as she handed it back to Jaune._

_"No kidding." He said, laughing a bit now that the situation had calmed down._

_"Hey, Jaune, before we get back to the bullhead… I just wanna say thanks… and sorry!"_

_Giving her a look, the blond decided to see where she was going with this._

_"Thanks for the drink. It was my first, you already know, so it's something else I'll always get to share with you, Vomit boy.” Ruby smiled and gave Jaune's arm a gentle hug, resting her head against it as she let the alcohol stir a bit in her system._

_“And…sorry for putting you in that position last night. I know you'd never do anything," Ruby said, seemingly sadder for a half second, "but other people wouldn't understand. Don't worry, I'll stand in front of you when Yang hears about this."_

_"N-no problem." Jaune said, smiling a bit, even as he imagined Yang really pounding him._

* * *

 

 

She had, too.

“Jaune!”

“Huh? Oh, I’m sorry, I zoned out a bit.” He apologized, looking at Ruby from across the table. The dinner had thinned out, with only a handful of people left. The sun, from what he could see of it from his seat, looked like it was well on its way in its descent.

“Sheesh, get your head out of clouds some day.” She teasingly scolded.

“Yeah. We should go now if we want to catch the next bullhead to Beacon.”

“Hm...yeah, you’re right, let’s go then.” She responded, throwing down her half of the bill the pushy waitress had left behind when the duo had gone awhile in the booth with empty plates.

Jaune did the same, sliding out of his seat and thanking Ruby when she held the door open for him.

“So, your team ready for the mission?” The Reaper asked after they had been walking for a while, the docking station for the airships in sight.

“Of course, what about you? Is RWBY ready?” He asked back.

“Of course,” she mimicked, snorting at him for effect. “Search and Destroy might as well become our motto.”

“Mt. Glenn… the rest of JNPR have never been, you know. I doubt it’ll matter to them, though. Me though, well, you remember.” Jaune chuckled, sheepishly scratching the back of his head as he remembered the skittish behavior he had portrayed the first time a Leader job had taken them there.

“Oh, I certainly do. I thought you were going to have a heart attack. And that’s not even talking about the time Coco thought we were… you know, together-together.” Ruby said, a bit flustered as she turned her head to the side.

“I nearly did, I nearly did...” Jaune admitted, laughing awkwardly.

Unbeknownst to one another, they both sported the dumbest of grins, the type that threatened to split the face open, all the way up to the airship.


	2. Entwined Fates: The Champion

**Chapter Two:** _Entwined Fates_

_The Champion_

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Jaune smiled, the warm sensation across his body fully encompassing all of his thoughts. His not-quite-there mind stirred a bit when an equally pleasant sensation registered, but only barely. It was a sound. A soothing one, at that.

 

The sound reached his ears once again, and this time, it wriggled its way into his conscious mind, kickstarting it.

 

“ _...aune. Jaune._ ”

 

The words were accompanied with a different sensation this time. Something soft and supple was gently touching his arm.

 

“Jaune. It’s time to get up.”

 

Heavy eyelids forced themselves open, his conscious mind finally surfacing.

 

His blurry gaze focused on the lovely face of his red-haired partner.

 

“Mh. Thanks, Pyr.” The Arc mumbled, rubbing at his eyes, shifting in bed to sit up.

 

“No problem, Jaune.” The Champion responded, bright eyes staring into his as she lingered for a moment, before moving on to perform the same action with the other male of the team.

 

Jaune couldn’t help but chuckle when Pyrrha bit her lip, obviously flustered when the same treatment didn’t work with the stoic. If she followed protocol, she’d uselessly continue to shake his shoulder lightly until…

 

“Shower’s ready!” Nora bellowed out, throwing open the door, the steam rushing into the room an indicator of the intensity of her shower.

 

“I’ll wake him up.” The warhammer-toting teen announced cheerily, bouncing over to the duo, wet hair lolling back and forth as she inhaled a large breath.

 

Jaune rolled himself out of bed, all the while gathering his clothes, sans his armor, and shuffled into the shower, slamming the door shut with his foot right before the muffled scream of “GOOD MORNING!” reached his ears.

 

Smiling to himself, the Knight easily imagining Ren glaring at her with bleary eyes before rolling over and outright ignoring her, he stepped into the shower, hissing as ice cold water cascaded down upon him before he finally fumbled the warm water on.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nora, don’t you think-” Ren tried to reason, before being cut off, as he knew he would.

 

“No, Ren, for the **_gazillionth_ ** time, pancakes for breakfast every day _are_ good for your heart. I doubt I could keep up without them, and that’s that.” The Valkyrie declared, her exuberant tone proving too energetic for the still weary Ren to argue with.

 

Pyrrha merely smiled at two, the never quite dead argument having made its return after an entire week. It had been like that since the beginning of the year and Pyrrha somehow found some comfort in it. She turned to face her partner, who sat beside her today at the table they always dined at for breakfast. Her gaze wandered over his tray, unable to stop a smile from gracing her face when she mindlessly approved of everything he had gotten up until the point she reached his main course.

 

In his defense, the Champion _had_ endorsed the cereal brand at one point, to which she flusteredly submitted the argument for that day, but it was a new day…

 

“I have to agree, Ren,” Pyrrha began, turning her head the slightest of degrees to glance at him from the corner of her eyes before focusing back on the blond leader, “we should _all_ try to choose healthier meals to start off our days.”

 

The center of her attention lowered Jaune’s head over his cereal as his arms cradled the bowl protectively, his half lidded eyes glaring at her over his arms. Subtlety wasn’t her strong suit, it seemed.

 

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but the wide smile on her face drew the attention away from it. Folding her arms, Pyrrha propped her chin on her arms so as to obscure her hands, a twinkle in her eye as she focused on the silverware in Jaune’s hand.

 

“Hey!”

 

The metal spoon flew out the Knight’s hand, a startled look on his face contorting across his face before it morphed into one questioning her betrayal, Jaune going one step further and dramatically swooning, before his forehead met the table.

 

The entire table reacted with varying degrees of amusement, with Pyrrha giggling into her fist, Ren lightly chuckling and Nora and Jaune outright bellowing.

 

Everyone followed the duo’s example when Jaune held a hand up to hush them, a shit-eating grin on his face as he reached into his hoodie’s pocket, pulling out a plastic spork, holding it up to the sky with all the glory in Remnant.

 

* * *

 

“ _Ahhh_ , that was delicious.” Nora remarked, happily patting her stomach as they all exited the cafeteria. As per routine, the team had wordlessly moved towards the exit on the opposite side of which they had entered the building. A light walk around the beautiful sights of Beacon in the early morning weather was already a nice experience, and with the added factor of walking off the food they just consumed, made for a prospective idea they seldom turned down.

 

“Quite.” Ren added, summing up everyone’s opinion perfectly.

 

“So, what do you guys want to do later?” Pyrrha asked, as she usually did. The entire walk had been cut down to the same scripted events that would’ve normally made such an action routine and quickly lose any enjoyment, but the reliably constant routine proved to be both relaxing and effective, as the team usually discussed matters ranging from their training schedules to homework, while occasionally throwing in the light chatter of anything new someone had to offer. While their time at Beacon hadn’t been long, the team had quickly discovered nearly everything about each other one could when they lived in the same room, and nearly every single icebreaker conceivable between the four of them had been exhausted.

 

“I’m fine with going back to bed and enjoying this time out of class.” Jaune remarked with what must’ve been his tenth yawn. “It’s not like we get a lot of breaks like this.”

 

“You get plenty of sleep in Professor Port’s class, I don’t see why you’d need to waste a perfectly good day sleeping in!” Nora exclaimed as she turned around to point accusingly at the offending Arc, stopping the young man in his tracks.

 

“Hey, that’s not fair, you sleep all the time during studying. I’m still passing.” Jaune quickly defended himself, his hands up to his sides as he leaned ever so slightly back to avoid the dreaded finger. “Besides, I stay awake in Professor Port’s class most of the time, it’s Oobleck’s class that puts me under.”

 

“ _Fineee_ , but I still think it would be a **_HUGE_ ** waste to sleep this day away and I’m pretty sure Ren and Pyrrha would feel the same, right, guys?” Nora turned her head to look at the two teammates who had decided to go on without them with their walk. “I SAID, **_‘RIGHT, GUYS!?’_ ** ”

 

“I saw an interesting article on a new type of hand to hand combat that’s supposedly never been seen before the other day, Pyrrha.” Ren casually mentioned, continuing on with his walk.

 

“Really now?” The redheaded Champion asked, tone revealing her interest in the subject. Initially, there wasn’t much the two could find to chat about, and with Ren not being one to go out of his way to fill silence with words, it had never been an issue. But, with time, as the group stopped being a group made up of two sets of partners, and more about four new friends taking on the challenges of Huntsman training together, the duo eventually found several things they both were knowledgeable enough in to talk openly about with the other, one of those things just having to be anything related to hand-to-hand combat.

 

“Yes. Mostly grappling, it’s supposedly a secret fighting techniques that a band of nomads in Vacuo have had for decades now, teaching them generation after generation. Apparently, it works, if that’s true.” Ren said, his calm voice unbecoming of how genuinely excited he was at the prospect of learning about a new technique, even if it proved to be too different from his own preferred style of fighting to use in combat; the culture was still neat to learn about, anyways.

 

“ _Oooooh_ , that sounds awesome! Do you think they have any super secret leg breaking grab?” Nora asked with an eerie amount of mirth in her eyes, her grin becoming so big it almost seemed painful. As soon as Ren and Pyrrha looked back towards her, the Valkyrie had made an effort to dash after them but was stopped by their fearless leader.

 

“Nora, we’ve talked about this.” Jaune piped in by setting his hand on top of Nora’s head as if he just pressed the reset button on an alarm. “Breaking legs, no matter who it is, is a mean thing that you shouldn’t do.”

 

“Except for Grimm.” Nora responded, voice dull and monotone, relaying the fact that she had actually recited the answer.

 

“That’s right.” Jaune affirmed, nodding his head in approval, before a grin made its way onto his face and he motioned for Nora to come hurry up so they could catch up to their partners.

 

“So, what _do_ you guys want to do today?” The war-hammer toting girl asked in exasperation as she threw herself over Ren’s shoulder, hanging off of him as group came to a stop.

 

“What about some light training?” Pyrrha offered with a raised palm when everybody failed to provide any suggestions, blank faces glancing back and forth between them all.

 

“Only _light_?” Jaune asked, making no effort to hide the disbelief instilled inside of him.

 

“Of course.” The Champion replied, smiling at him with the corner of her lip quirked at him, as if she wanted to ask ‘what kind of question is that?’

 

* * *

 

Pyrrha grit her teeth as she swung Milo, aiming to sweep Nora off of her feet. Of course, the sharpened metal would’ve ripped through any ordinary civilian, and could still do quite a number on a normal Huntsman if the Champion of Mistral was the one holding the mecha-weapon.

 

Of course, the Champion of Mistral didn’t get to where she was by fighting single opponents. Well, she _had,_ with the occasional handicap match thrown into the fray, but her training didn’t!

 

Honestly, most people would’ve considered the omni-directional defense training she endured overkill. And, from a Huntsman’s perspective, perhaps it was. Grimm were ordinarily large creatures, and even if she were to be swarmed, their size wouldn’t allow for a dozen or so of them to all attack at her at various areas with no chance of fumbling into one another.

 

The redhead wasn’t trained to be a mere Huntsman, however, and her training kept the spontaneous and downright insane scope of Semblances in mind, teaching Pyrrha how to adapt to any situation more so than preparing her for any individual one. It was harder, took longer, and, often times, a waste of time, as the trainee would be at a disadvantage throughout most of the training.

 

Once again, Pyrrha Nikos was anything but. She struggled, of course, but she tackled it all head-first with a tenacity and ferociousness unbecoming of her gentle and polite personality.

 

It was that warrior’s disposition that allowed her to jump back, even as Ren followed through with an attack after only barely latching the blades of Stormflower onto Milo, inches away from Nora’s already retreating form.

 

The jade-clad teen proved as light on his feet as ever as he closed the distance between the two in the blink of an eye, firing a barrage of bullets whilst doing so, and Pyrrha was forced to step into his guard, lest’ she allow him to pelt her with Dust round after Dust round after every strike.

 

It never did enough damage to warrant backing off, it was deceptively light, in fact, and she learned that his opponents often chose to grit their teeth and push past the pain in an attempt to break his guard and land their own hits, something she wasn’t ashamed to admit had happened to her as well, initially.

 

The tactic, and a heavily-favored one at that, wouldn’t have been worth the risk for anyone less agile than Ren, who almost virtually never failed to glide away from the attacker’s predictable retaliation, looking far too in control when he was, in all senses of the word, retreating.

 

Whether or not this was on purpose, another phase of the tactic meant to infuriate his opponents and have them charging at him, only repeating the cycle that would ultimately spell their doom, was something that Pyrrha often pondered. His stoic nature certainly painted him as someone who would use an opponent’s mind against themselves.

 

She was forced to focus as instinct told her Jaune was behind her, somewhere. She hadn’t seen so much as a blur of his figure since Nora had rushed her, using the superior range of her weapon to force her on the defensive, and Ren’s own offensive charges seemed to be corralling her in the same general direction, with Nora standing off to the side of her partner, war-hammer at the ready, but never jumping in.

 

There was no sense of pride, elation, or smugness when she heard him, only cold, calculative acceptance. The Knight had shuffled his feet, moving one of his feet so as to redistribute the weight of his body, possibly even lowering his center of gravity, if their personal training had stuck.

 

She played along, allowing Ren to ‘force’ her back with a particularly flexible display of thrusting slashes and stabs, which, of course, were always slightly off their mark because of her Semblance coming into play. Moving her arms away from her waist, Pyrrha brought her right arm back to her side almost right away, wedging Crocea Mors in between her armor and the limb.

 

Spinning on her heel the moment it touched the floor, her impressive strength and a touch of her Semblance’s aid, was all it took for Pyrrha to launch her blond friend into the other male of her team.

  
Even in the heat of battle, she kept herself aware of her team’s Aura levels, sparing a glance at the large screen off to the side in order to assure herself her rough estimation wasn’t too off. With that knowledge on hand, Pyrrha transformed Milo into its rifle form and fired repeatedly at the mass of their bodies. She knew just about how many shots, more or less, it would take to take them out with their remaining aura. Ren would need six or seven, assuming they all hit their mark on his chest, which they would. Jaune, and his monstrous Aura levels, would need eleven or so.

 

The blond wasn’t as dazed as his agile teammate, and was spurred to stumble onto his feet when Ren, who had valiantly, and involuntarily, taken quite a few bullets for him. Jaune, however, was clearly jarred as his sense of balance shattered, his whole frame swinging to and fro.

 

Pyrrha didn’t _want_ to fire three rounds at his forehead, but, she had vowed to teach him. And right now, she needed to teach Jaune that keeping his shield up was one of the most important things to him lasting in a fight.

 

* * *

 

“That...was a good training session.” Jaune panted out, giving a weak smile as he held open the training room door to his teammates. They all nodded in agreement, too tired to verbally confirm his assessment, which in of itself was a testament to just how good of a training session it really had been.

 

While they all knew, even Jaune, that pacing yourself in the field of battle so as to assure you could actually walk away from a victory was an extremely important, if unspoken, rule to follow, they weren’t out in the field.

 

The four of them weren’t out in the world, with unimaginable hordes of Grimm right outside the scope of perception, nor were they in combat class, with more than over half the day after demanding their energy and focus, regardless of whether or not they had any to give. They were just having fun on a day off, and that meant that they could afford to give the battle their all, to really let loose without fear of sore limbs and depleted reserves of energy hampering with the rest of their day. While Jaune would hardly call himself a warrior, he certainly had the mentality of one when it came to a fight, everyone besides Nora were typically surprised to find that Ren enjoyed the throes of fighting, and it went without saying that Nora loved the thrill of combat as much as the literal Gladiator of a redhead they had on their team.

 

It was in the afterglow of this great rush that the team quietly made their way to their dorms. Heavy feet barely lifted themselves up enough so as to not be dragged across the floor, the pace the team wordlessly set calm and less than productively efficient, if one were to consider time into the equation.

 

* * *

 

They _eventually_ arrived at their dorm, all of them glancing at Jaune, who had the honor of always being the one expected to carry his Scroll on him at all times to assure they had a key to their dorm whenever they trained. The blond had reached into his pocket to retrieve the device when they stepped into the hall, and passed it to Nora in one fluid manner, far too tired to actually step around them to the front.

 

The ginger happily pushed the Scroll into Ren’s hands, the stoic accepting it without a word, deft hands sliding it into Pyrrha’s grasp, because to say he merely placed it there would be a disjustice.

 

The redhead smiled in appreciation, holding it against the scanner on the wall and twisting the knob when the quiet _click_ of the lock sliding over informed them that the door was now unlocked.

 

Pyrrha stepped inside, holding the frame open as the rest of her team filed into the room, Ren walking directly to the dorm room's shower. One of the first things the team had discussed when they first formed was the shower schedules, not so much because anyone particularly cared, but more so to avoid any potential issues, a pre-emptive attempt by the stoic in case Jaune and Pyrrha proved to care about such trivial things.

 

The door closed behind, Ren being cut off from the world for the next fifteen minutes, as far as anyone was concerned.

 

“Ooph,” Was all Jaune said before he threw himself face down onto his bed, armor almost assuredly making things rather uncomfortable, or, at least, not as comfortable as they could be. Nora did the same, though she fell backwards onto her bed, arms sprawled out in a trust fall-esque manner.

 

Pyrrha, on the other hand, calmly sat down on the edge of her own bed, bending over to better reach her armored heels. She sent Jaune a smile when she saw him roll off of his bed and onto the ground, his tired face gazing up at her before giving a shrugging motion and rolling over once more, closer to her.

 

The Champion giggled into her fist when Jaune’s hands weakly seemed to reach for the straps at his sides. She didn’t complain as she unfastened the armor, only laughing harder when all she received for her effort was a shaky thumbs up.

 

The sound of music reached both their ears and Pyrrha’s gaze turned to Nora, who bashfully waved apologetically. “I’m looking for my backup headphones, these look like they broke.”

 

“Don’t!” Jaune cried out, voice muffled by the carpeted floor before he shot up directly onto his feet. “Don’t turn off the music!”

 

“What?” Nora and Pyrrha both asked, glancing at one another in confusion when their team leader began to tap his foot to the beat, head bowed down to the floor, golden locks obscuring his eyes.

 

“I said play that funky music, Nora!” The Arc’s head had whipped up, one arm moving to rest on his hip while the other arm thrust out, index finger earning its other namesake as he pointed at Nora, who froze with her finger hovering over the pause button on her Scroll.

 

Pyrrha watched on in silence as Jaune started bobbing his head once more, his body swinging to the side as he jumped into the air, his hips thrusting back and forth as one hand began to slap his thigh, the other shooting out, fingers gesturing for the Spartan to join him.

 

“I’m sorry?” The redhead asked, falling back onto her verbal tic as her mind attempted to understand what she was looking at.

 

“We’re dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin',” Their blond leader cried out, answering everything and nothing at all as the two teens continued to watch him. Jaune’s patience seemed to reach its end as he sashayed over to the Mistral Champion, cheeks ablaze as he literally sashayed to her, taking her hand into his.

 

“Go Jaune-Jaune!” Nora cried out, her eyes all but shining as it finally dawned upon her that they were having a spontaneous dance party. “Ren! This...is...Happening! Again!” She cried out as she leapt out of bed, ramming her shoulder into their shower door, disappearing into the steam of the room, music only just blaring out a scream of protest and the sounds of water running.

 

Pyrrha’s grin grew twice as large as her team’s antics finally got to her, and she giggled into her fist once again as her body began to sway into the rhythm Jaune of all people had set. She had forgotten the Arc’s love of dance, and his self-proclaimed, and unchallenged, title as King of the Dance Floor. The Dance Floor apparently constituted any surface he could dance on, including their doom floor, though the redhead wasn’t about to complain.

 

“Oh, my!” She cried out when Jaune whipped his arm out, sending her into unexpected spin, which she gracefully stepped into, of course. Beacon could have been invaded at that very moment and it would have done nothing to hinder the smile on Pyrrha’s face as he pulled her back into his embrace, his arms reaching around her body, his chest to her back.

 

Not even Ren, half-naked with only a cleary desperately thrown on towel to cover his modesty, actually raising his voice to cry out his disapproval of Nora’s decision to bring him into the room for a dance, could ruin the moment.

 

If anything, it only added to it, as Pyrrha’s laughter joined in with Nora’s and Jaune’s. These were the moments that reassured her that Beacon was the best decision she’d ever gambled on.

 

* * *

 

 

The brisk night air ran through Jaune’s tousled hair, though the relief it provided to his sweaty skin was well worth it, in his mind, at least.

 

He was out on another private training session with his partner, same place as always; the roof. The duo had very nearly decided to find a second location, but they couldn’t find a place that offered both the privacy and ease of accessibility as their roof did.

 

In the end, Jaune decided that it was better just to stay on the roof, after the Ursa incident, he was fairly certain he wouldn’t be hearing anything from Cardin, and Pyrrha promised to remedy the situation should it occur, outright denying Jaune’s insistent claims that he handle it himself; Pyrrha had taken heart from the Ursa incident too, but she didn’t want to waste time when it came to Jaune.

 

It really showed when the Arc lunged at her, thrusting Crocea Mors out towards her upper chest, stepping forward when she twisted herself out of the way and conserving his momentum, where he would’ve instead tumbled forward and opened himself up to an attack in the past.

 

Now, however, he lunged his other arm forward, the shield threatening to split her lip open if it landed. It wouldn’t, both of them knew that, for the purpose of the action was merely to push Pyrrha back before she could act upon his moment of vulnerability.

 

Weeks of training were tightening up Jaune’s guard, and the redhead would’ve smiled in approval if she wasn’t too shocked as the Arc did something he had never done before, which was follow up a third time. He had never pressed the attack, always seemingly content to allow himself the time it took for Pyrrha to regain her bearings to do the same.

 

Jaune’s shoulder slammed into her with all of his strength, which was much more than what most people gave him credit for, the weight of his armor only adding to the pain, and Pyrrha was too winded to bring her elbows down on his sides, which she would’ve done in any other circumstance. This time, however, she fell to the floor as the Arc pinned her arms to her side on the way down. He knew she’d be rolling to the side otherwise.

 

The Champion let out a gasp when her back hit the harsh surface of the rooftop, and she could immediately tell that Jaune was out of combat mode merely by the drop in tension she could feel in his body... which was heavily lying on her own… while his blonde locks framed her face...and his lips moved as if they were saying words…

 

Pyrrha reacted in a panic, slamming her forehead forward into Jaune’s face, arms latching onto him as he reared back in pain, her body twisting as she maneuvered them to the side, with her hips straddling his chest this time, and quickly using her Semblance to bring Milo to her hand and bring the tip directed towards his throat.

 

She blinked, bringing her hands up to her face to cover her gasp as her eyes went wide, the clatter of Milo hitting the roof top rung out as she dropped it.

 

“Pyrrhhaaa!” Jaune whined out in a nasally voice, his own hands cradling his nose.

 

“I’m sorry!” She cried out, genuine grief in her voice at her actions.

 

“That really hurt, Pyr.” The Knight said with a chuckle, “Can we take a break?” He asked hesitantly, knowing the redhead wasn’t one for unscheduled breaks during their training.

 

“I’m so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry!” Pyrrha cried out, pulling the Arc up into a hug, “I didn’t mean it!” She swore, too engulfed in her desperate need to clarify the situation to be self-conscious about her actions.

 

“It’s alright, it’s alright.” Jaune reassured her, laughing awkwardly as his partner’s obvious plight. He wasn’t really sure why she was apologizing, they were fighting, after all, even if he had let his guard down for a moment. “Are _you_ alright?” The Arc asked, slowly lifting his hands from Pyrrha’s back, which he had mindlessly planted there.

 

“What? Oh, yes, I’m alright.” The Champion replied, her head turned to the side as the position she put them in finally dawned upon her. With a squeak, her grip tightened on the Arc in an attempt not to repeat the incident. Realizing that she was only hugging him tighter, Pyrrha panicked until Jaune began to pat her back with a laugh before pulling away.

 

“Let’s just stare at the stars, okay?” He asked her, lying down besides her to do just that.

 

Pyrrha only nodded, smiling to herself at the offer, more than happy at the prospect. Her mother didn’t just find enjoyment in old fairy tales and legends, but was also very fond of the stars. People, human and faunus alike, had always looked to the stars for answers, and for guidance. Many stories had been told over them, stories of great warriors, all-consuming beasts, gods of old, and destined lovers; all of which were inspired by the glowing orbs of superheated gas in a vast vacuum of black.

 

_The Beowolf with three claws, the Six Nevermores, the Beowolf and the man, the shrouded Geist, and the spider with ten legs._ These constellations were those that told the tales of infamous Grimm or massacres involving them.

 

It was of no surprise that humanity would trace the shapes of their primordial enemies into the sky, but these tales were extraordinary in the nature that they typically portrayed some Grimm with horrifically unique or even human traits.

 

_The Count, the Cunning Faunus,_ **_the Skillful Huntsman,_ ** _and the Cursed Apprentice._ These constellations, however, told the tales heroes, tragic figures, and men shrouded in mystery. These tales were of those that Pyrrha had always found interesting and even inspiring in some regards. But, they weren’t all happy stories.

 

The stars had always proven a fun distraction from life for Pyrrha when she was younger, and she cherished the time her mother would spend with her under them. But, as time always seemed to dictate, the way she perceived them morphed.

 

Pyrrha lifted her right hand up once again, but rather than pointing towards the constellations, she turned it around and glanced at her palm. Her green eyes blinked and stared at her out reached hand, her once happy smile shifting to one of melancholy. As she sat there, her thoughts turned inwards when she gazed between her fingers and traced the vast differences in space between each light and those who looked to them from Remnant.

 

_Seen from afar._

 

In her more private moments, Pyrrha discovered she could relate to the stars, the irony failing to go over her head as she very well knew of her popularity.

 

_Yet guides to the lost._

 

No, Pyrrha too felt as if she were obligated to help guide those she could, merely because she could.

 

_Depended upon._

 

Training Jaune was her version of acting as a beacon for the wary traveler. Giving a man with purpose, a sense of direction, a constant in an unreliable world full of potential for failure.

 

Pyrrha was well aware that the line of thought was… unorthodox. It fingered the line of conceited, and the redhead spent many nights questioning if she was stepping past the line. The Champion knew she wasn't a braggart, she never boasted of her skills, nor did she often speak of them, choosing to allow her actions to speak for her.

 

That didn't mean she didn't have confidence in herself. Popularity in Mistral proved a fickle matter, and there were just as many people hoping and trying to shake her trust in her strength as there were people who risked inflating her ego.

 

Confident or not in her abilities and skills, it didn’t change how other people looked at her strength. While she didn’t doubt herself as a child, it was those around her who placed her in the spotlight. With each fight, she'd grow more confident and aware of her own capabilities, but, with each victory, she was pushed further and further until she couldn't turn back. She'd been painted as a symbol, as a champion because of her skills. She became something everyone could see, everyone could watch and look to with expectations and various levels of wonder and excitement. It had honestly been intoxicating at first, getting to her head in isolated incidents, but Pyrrha soon found the downsides to being center stage.  
  
_The rift._  
  
The rift between herself and almost everyone she knew or would meet. The rift between friends, between family, between fighters... the rift between stars and star gazers...

 

_Unable to be touched._

 

She feared Jaune would forever look ahead for her as people would a star. Always ahead - even at one’s long sought for destination. Pyrrha wanted nothing more than to be beside Jaune throughout the entire journey, end and all.

 

Was it even worth it was something Pyrrha would ask herself every so often when she grew so very tired of the isolation. Was it worth it being strong when she lost the people she wanted to protect just because they deemed her too much of a special case to even stand with anymore. The price of moving ahead, of creating a path for others to follow in their own journeys for strength and glory - of being a hero and being a star - was the burden of sacrifice. Sacrifice of your own dreams for those of the many, or the sacrifice of what made you special, the very strength you gained _for_ them, for the comfort of being accepted and understood by them.  
  
Each time she asked that question, whether it'd all been worth it, she'd never get an answer. She would never get one from either herself, or from the stars she had been gazing upon now. But, she learned to accept that. She learned to accept that it was her role in life.  
  
Her destiny.  
  
And she would tread the path because it was _her_ path. It was _her_ destiny to give light and strength to others. It was her destiny that she fight for those who couldn't. To be a Huntress. How could she not accept that?

 

Because it was hard to.

 

Because she wasn’t some goddess that could not fail, she was no ‘Invincible Girl’ that had no fear. She felt fear.

 

_Everyone felt fear._

 

Everyone felt unsure. And everyone stumbled, even her. But, she couldn't afford to stay down when she fell or tripped along her destiny. _People_ deserved better than a hero with flaws, her _friends_ better than a mentor with doubts… _Jaune_ deserved than a partner just as afraid of failure as he was.  
  
Because she was a star, because she was a Champion, because she was a mentor; that's why she had no choice but to accept it.

 

“Hey, Pyr.” Jaune whispered, bringing her back to the world with him, her, and the rooftop.

 

Pyrrha blinked a few times and fought the urge to take in a deep breath. She was so lost in thought that had she in bed, rather than outside, she was sure that her body would've shut down and she would've fell asleep.

 

“Yes, Jaune?” She whispered back, letting him know he had her attention. Pyrrha wasn’t sure if he'd been watching or not, but she let herself smile just a bit.

 

“Do you know any of the constellations? We've always watched them, but never talked about them.”

 

It was true, often times, they rarely talked at all while star gazing. It was natural for him to think she knew them rather well.

 

“I know a few, yes.” _Humbleness, or lying?_ Pyrrha, like many others, didn't bother to tell the difference.

 

“I do too,” Jaune said after a short pause.

 

“Do you now?” Pyrrha was surprised, but maybe she shouldn't have been, considering Jaune’s apparent fondness of the stars, seeing as how the-

 

“No, not really. I, uh, lied about it.” Jaune admitted with a nervous laugh.

 

“Why did you do that?” Pyrrha asked, turning to face him, more so curious than upset.

 

“I know you do. You love the stars, I can tell. I… well, it's embarrassing,” he paused, looking at her sheepishly with eyes that pleaded she not push the subject.

 

“I see. I can imagine so, if it was worth lying for, it's okay.” Pyrrha would've normally felt guilty at such a manipulative tactic, but the act carried no malicious intent, and her smile and playful eyes gave that away to the Arc.


	3. Mt. Glenn: The Arrival

Ruby took in a deep breath, allowing the cool air of the early morning to fill her lungs, the icy bite working to further invigorate her body, not that she needed it. 

 

It was the day of  _ the _ mission, though she was always up early on the day of a mission. This one just happened to be… The Reaper shook her head as the sound of an opening door reached her ears. She didn’t need to turn to know who it was, the sound of sneakers on pavement more than gave it away. 

 

“Morning.” Jaune mumbled, stepping up to her side before his back met the wall, much like Ruby’s was, armor making a light thud. The blond chose to bump his shoulder with hers as a greeting in lieu of removing his hands from pockets, the cold stung, even with the gloves. He would’ve warned her of the cold, a few months back, but that habit had fallen out of their morning ritual. 

 

“Morning.” She returned with a small smile, eyes never diverging from the particular nothingness she had been staring at since coming outside. The scythe wielder was appreciative of his presence, even more so because she knew he knew, despite never needing her to say it aloud; an act she didn’t think herself capable of. 

 

In many ways, Ruby was still the anti-social girl who had shown up to Beacon with stars in her eyes and Nevermores in her stomach. She could easily giggle and tease those closest to her, a camaraderie built up over months that truly felt like years to the young teen, but still fell short when she had emotions that she took as seriously as maintenance on Crescent Rose or her team’s health. 

 

Emotions like the gratitude she held to Jaune, for standing besides her every morning since he discovered her sitting outside the morning before her first mission, quaking as an anxiety attack reduced the prodigy into a small heap of balled-up fists and pinpricks of tears in her eyes. 

 

Emotions like the sense of pride she took in her team, the genuine pride, that went beyond exaggerated swagger meant to induce laughter and smiles; pride that she kept to herself in fear of being judged for thinking RWBY was the best team of the entire year, which she did, if only a teeny tiny bit better than JNPR. 

 

Emotions like the overbearing fear of death in the cramped space of Mt. Gle-

 

“Hey, it’s almost time to go, you’re ready.” 

 

Emotions like the warmth that emanated from her heart when his arms held onto her shoulder casually, like he didn’t feel her shaking shoulder; when his cobalt eyes stared into silver as if the shamefully hypocritical self-doubt wasn’t present in her timid gaze.

 

“Hello, Ruby.” Pyrrha said, announcing her presence, an impossibly upbeat Nora bouncing along at her heels. 

 

Ruby backed away from Jaune with a small, rushed stepped, as if his touch was a scalding iron. “Hey guys! You ready for the mission?” She asked, hopefully, with a convincing smile. 

 

“Almost, we’re just waiting on Ren! You know how he is with his showers.” The ginger haired Valkyrie announced with a smile.

 

“RWBY should be ready by now, I think Weiss was the only one still asleep when I left.” Ruby added with a smile. 

 

* * *

 

Ice blue eyes stared down thin brown eyes. Steely determination was met with detached amusement. An unstoppable force met the immovable object.

_ Achoo. _

 

“Gesundheit.” The middle aged man with the iconic tousled grey hair said.

“I still  _ demand  _ that Team RWBY be allowed to go.” Weiss declared with as stern an expression as she could muster. The effort was admirable, but her sniffling had taken any authority she may have had in her words away.

 

Peter Port looked on, uncharacteristically nervous. He had been rather surprised when the white-haired teen had demanded to speak to his superior. The older man had, of course, told her that protocol dictated that the entire team needed to be present for a mission, and that was that, yet she had insisted upon calling the Headmaster.

“I’ve never had a student demand anything from me. Have I, Glynda?” Beacon’s Headmaster asked with a bemused smile, not bothering to turn to the woman standing by the door, who had her arms crossed, with her fingers tapping along her forearm. 

“Not that I know of, Professor Ozpin. Now  _ kindly _ refuse her  _ request _ already and let’s get going, you have many pressing issues. All of which are far more important than this.” The blonde Professor said, agitation clear in her voice as she glared at the back of Ozpin’s head, not understanding why Ozpin was dragging something against protocol out so long, having just finished chewing Port out underneath her breath for even bringing the matter up to them.

“You do realize why we have four members per team, yes?” The known mug lover asked Weiss, seemingly immune to the effects of Glynda's piercing gaze that he simply knew was there.

“Yes sir, and I also realize that, as Team Co-captain, it’s my responsibility to take care of my health. Team RWBY shouldn’t suffer because of me.” Weiss said, managing to keep her mouth in a thin line, seeing as even she knew she didn’t have the audacity, or the nerve, to frown at the Headmaster of the very school she attended.

 

“I wasn't aware that there had been a ‘co-captain’ position, Ms. Schnee. Though, I admit, something of that nature could lessen the tensions among teams after Initiation, tensions I hear you have,” Ozpin made a quiet chuckle as he took a sip of his coffee, “ _ personal _ experience in.”

Weiss could only stare at him, still just as determined as she had been. She would be the first to admit that she'd been immature in the past and unaccepting of Ruby, of all people, had been selected to be leader. But, they had moved past that, she had moved past that in many ways.

 

When Ozpin found that Weiss hadn’t had much of a reaction to his words, he gave an honest smile. “You catching a cold makes you deadweight to team RWBY?” He asked, a bit of amusement lacing his voice as he internally scoffed as he knew the ‘Ice Queen’, as she was known by the rest of the student body, had caught the common cold.

“No sir, but preventing them from a simple Search and Destroy mission with another team,  _ AND _ a professional Huntsman,  **_the_ ** Peter Port no less, does sound like I’m holding back the team.” Weiss said, throwing the burly man’s words back at him. “Make no mistake, if my leader hadn’t convinced everyone that I wasn’t in fighting condition, which I quite obviously am, I’d be there shouldering my responsibilities.” Weiss exclaimed, quite proudly of herself as she managed to get her impromptu speech out before she proceeded to do her best to not cough out a lung, only managing to assure Ozpin that she was, indeed, in no condition to fight, as Peter had informed him.

 

He stared at her, surprised that the Schnee Heiress managed to keep eye contact with him. He never felt himself especially intimidating, but he found most students typically looked at the floor by now. Even some professional Huntsmen and Huntresses lost their resolve after a while.

“By now, I would’ve outright refused most students, but I truly feel as though you’ll only antagonize yourself more than even your teammates would if they don’t take part in this mission. Very well, Team RWBY will be going to Mt. Glenn with Team JNPR and Professor Port. That being said, I expect you to personally confine yourself to this room until the staff has cleared you of everything.” Ozpin declared, now furrowing his brows to show Weiss that he wasn’t kidding. Her wicked cough, no matter how little she attempted to play it down, needed plenty of bedrest.

“Understood. Thank you very much, sir.” The Heiress said, bowing her head just the slightest to Ozpin.

“Let’s be off then, Glynda. And do hurry, you’ve gone and made us late.” Ozpin said as he walked away from Weiss and past the door, sending Peter a nod when the Professor merely nodded in acceptance of the Headmaster’s decision, obediently complying, which the ever-waiting Glynda had opened up for the man. The bespectacled man didn’t so much as flinch when a riding crop attempted to smash his coffee mug out of his hand, only to miss as if the thing was capable of light speed.

 

Glynda didn’t say another word until they eventually split from Port’s presence, who said he’d go and inform teams RWBY and JNPR of the mission’s continuation. 

 

“Professor, why break-” She began to say, as Ozpin apparently knew she would, for he cut her off. 

 

“They need to be tested. If they truly are going to considered, well, best to do so early.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“The name of the game is Search and Destroy, students!” Peter Port announced with a smile, hefting the blunderbuss-axe over his shoulder with a level of ease that suggested no doubt years of experience slaying with the weapon. 

 

“Mt. Glenn is perilously wrought with Grimm of all shapes and sizes, so you'll need to be prepared for anything and everything, or risk all but certain doom.”

 

The older man let out a deep laugh at Yang and Nora’s reactions, which had been the most eager and physically expressed, involving fist bumping and pummeling motions, as opposed to Ren and Jaune's reluctant smiles. RWBY’s leader failed to react, eyes unknowingly fixed upon the ground as her mind wandered elsewhere, beyond Remnant. 

 

* * *

 

Weiss would typically be the one to one to perform inventory checks for Ruby and the others before each mission they ever had, and because of that, Ruby could do nothing but silently go through her own supplies as Jaune called out various different things they'd need, only for his team, and Yang, to respond with confirmations. She would've joined them, but she missed her chance when she'd been lost in and out of the for the better part of five minutes. Even now, as she rummaged through her various types of ammunition, which had been her excuse to being left out of the group check, her body would slow to a snail’s pace as her own thoughts took hold.

 

“Hey, we’re getting on now.” Blake whispered as she passed by her short leader, amber eyes looking like they stripped her soul down to the bone, without giving so much as an iota away while she did it. 

 

“Something the matter?” The bow-clad faunus asked, stopping on the spot. Ruby wasn’t exactly the most quiet when excited, and she usually was extremely excited during their missions. Perhaps it was the absence of Weiss that left her in such a state, Blake reasoned, but that didn’t latch onto her as the sole reason.

 

“No, nothing’s wrong, just all jittery from the hype is all.” Ruby lied, drawing off into an awkward chuckle as Blake gave her a dry glare. 

 

“Ruby…” The faunus trailed off, turning her entire body towards her friend and crossing her arms, the silent threat of not moving until Ruby relented being made. 

 

The Reaper panicked, quickly spinning Blake around and pushing her forward into the Bullhead, all while while whispering in a frantic tone, “Fine, fine, just go!” She didn’t want to make a scene, and would rather deal with just Blake, as opposed to everyone, Yang especially. 

 

“Alright, talk.” She commanded in an unusually forward manner, taking a seat as she noticed Yang’s curious gaze watching them, giving a slight nod to ward her off for the time being. 

 

“What’s there to talk about?” Ruby asked with a chuckle, choosing to remain standing, seeing as how Blake’s amber eyes still managed to intimidate her even when she literally stood over her, meeting her on the same level wouldn’t do her any favors. 

 

“Ruby, don’t lie to me, what’s wrong?” Blake countered the question with another question, and the hood-wearing teen wanted to curse at her subordinate for using such underhanded tactics, like a soft voice and genuine concern. 

 

“I...I...it’s just…” Ruby tried to think of anything to tell her teammate, seeing as it'd be impossible to completely lie to her this far into the ruse. Of all the thoughts and emotions that’d honestly been plaguing the poor girl, she refused to admit any of them. She'd never been one to try and burden herself onto others… ever. And because of that, she'd have to find a compromise, a ploy so Blake wouldn't tread too far, or even worse, get Yang involved.

 

“It’s, uh... boy troubles, embarrassing stuff, you know how it is!” The Reaper lied evasively, no longer racking her brain for a plausible excuse for her behavior. She gave an abashed grin, the smile having a bit of truth in it; that was a pretty good lie, all things considered. 

 

“Oh,  _ go on _ .” Blake whispered in hushed tone, eyes wide with surprise and possibly...excitement? 

 

_ ‘Dang it.’ _

 

“Well, there’s a person I’ve been looking at for a while, but I don’t know how to go about...you know…” It wasn’t all a lie, she genuinely wouldn’t know what to do if she did end up liking someone; how to act, what to say, how to say it. 

 

How to even feel, in all honesty. 

 

“I see. And this person’s name is?” Blake asked in a sly voice, doing her best to come off uninterested and detached, lest she scare off Ruby. 

 

“Oh, uh, I can’t tell you, ya know, too embarrassing!” 

 

“Hm, fair enough. Tell me about them then,” Blake countered. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me anything about them. That’s what you want, isn’t it?” 

 

Ruby was growing anxious, fidgeting in her seat, which Blake mistook for flustered embarrassment. The lie was quickly growing out of hand, but she would have to buckle down and follow through with it, it seemed. 

 

_ “I don’t really think I need any help..”  _

  
The stare she received assured her that it wasn’t going to work. ‘ _ Nothing ventured, nothing gained’ _ , Ruby thought to herself. 

 

“Well, he’s really cute, and he a nice smile, and, uh, a really cool weapon.” Generic answers, all reasonable, and more importantly, very hard to refute. 

 

“That can’t be all, otherwise you’re in love with the entire school. Well, at least half of it. What else do you like about them? Answer me that and I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the mission, deal?” Blake offered, rather surprisingly. What the Reaper failed to take into account were the confused looks Yang was sending Blake with increasing regularity. 

 

“Deal!” She shouted out, excited at the prospect of ending the impromptu interrogation from her teammate. “He’s..” Ruby began with gusto, before coming to an awkward stop. She had to be specific, or else Blake would never be satisfied. Hands fiddling with her cloak, Ruby racked her mind until the idea hit her. 

 

“Well, he’s really strong. No, not like what you think. I mean, he’s always there for his friends. And he’s a lot of fun, or at least, I have a lot of fun with him. He’s really relaxing to be with, I don’t have to act a certain way with him or use prim and proper words, and he’s even geeky, in his own ways.” Ruby resisted the urge to turn around and look at Jaune, for it was all the traits she liked in him as a friend that she had just listed off, and the redhead didn’t want Blake to get any ideas. 

 

“Is that all? There’s nothing more... _ romantic _ ?” The Faunus asked skeptically, seemingly disappointed. 

 

“I mean, yeah, he’s got a really big we-  **Hey!** That wasn’t part of the deal, Belladonna!” 

 

“Fine, fine, you can’t blame me for asking, can you?”

 

* * *

 

“Awful nice of Weiss to convince ol’ Ozzy to let us go ahead on the mission.” Yang said to her teammates as she watched Jaune throw up all over the Bullhead floor.

“Yeah, what a treat...” Blake muttered, scrunching her nose up at the rank odor, which she could easily smell even from across the Bullhead.

“I’m not even sure how she managed it. Ozpin’s… cool and all, I guess, but he sure can be scary.” Ruby said to herself, an involuntary shiver crossing all three of the girl’s spines as they thought about the soft spoken man who had done nothing to garner such fear.

“Speaking of cool, is Jaune going to be okay?” Yang shouted at Team JNPR, who had valiantly stayed on Jaune’s side of the Bullhead like the good friends that they were.

 

“ _ Rennnn! Lemme go! _ ” Nora demanded, squirming as she tried to escape the mess her leader had personally made.

“We have to be here for him in his time of need, Nora.” Ren said, his pale face a slight tinge greener than usual.

“There, there, Jaune.” Pyrrha did what she could to comfort him as she rubbed his back, being the only friend  _ actually _ consoling him. Yang shrugged as Team JNPR failed to respond, deciding to go back to her team for entertainment.

“So, Ruby… do you maybe wanna go over the mission parameters again? You know, for everyone’s sake?” Yang asked with an extremely convincing grin. Ruby just deadpanned at her, as did the rest of the team.

“You didn’t listen to Ozpin or Port’s explanation!?” Ruby asked in disbelief.

“Not a word.” Yang said, flexing her arms as she showed everyone just how embarrassed she wasn’t.

“Well, we’re going back to Mt. Glenn. Professor Ozpin said that the train incident opened a lot of eyes on just how much the Grimm have grown down there. Leaving them around to grow even bigger would be an even bigger risk, should they ever escape or someone try to repeat Roman Torchwick’s little escapade.” Ren explained to Yang, now standing next to Team RWBY, while occasionally sending a sheepish twitch of a smile to Pyrrha, who was now all alone with Jaune.

“So, Search and Destroy?” Yang asked, cracking her knuckles with a vicious grin.

“Professor Port says there’ll be so many;  _ Search _ may be a bit of an exaggeration. I can already imagine all the legs that’ll be smashed.” Nora piqued up, finishing with a dreamy sigh as everyone backed up slightly from the two maniacal powerhouses of the teams.

“That’s quite true. This mission will definitely allow you all to prove your mettle, and then some! Why, the last time I handled so many Grimm was when…” Port began, popping up between the blonde and the ginger Huntresses, pulling them in, an arm wrapped around each of their shoulders. What was left of Team RWBY and JNPR were forced to decide between the vomit covered half of the Bullhead, and the other half where they were in danger of being sucked into another of Peter Port’s ramblings.

“We’re over the LZ. Feet on the ground in one minute.” A voice blared from seemingly everywhere in the ship.

Ren was the only person to react, which he did so with a quiet sigh normally exclusive for Nora’s antics. Professor Port, who moved over to the side of deck, began laughing in a booming voice, before shouting, “Nonsense!” and then proceeded to rip the Bullhead door open. The metal doors shrieked in agony as they  _ didn’t _ slowly roll open, as they were meant to.

“Let’s go then, young Huntsmen and Huntresses! PROVE YOUR WORTH!” Port exclaimed to the abandoned, Grimm-infested city as he dived out of the Bullhead and plummeted to the ground with the finesse a man of his stature was hardly expected to have.

Team RWBY and JNPR gave each other looks and shrugged as dozens upon dozens of howls were barely heard over the shrieking wind. Yang was the first to jump after their professional Huntsman, with a smirk nonetheless. With a weak grin, Jaune gave one last look around the Bullhead’s interior and surprised everybody by following after the voluptuous blonde. The rest of Team JNPR followed with shrieks of concern, gleeful war cries, and sighs of exasperation. Blake gave Ruby a small smile and followed suit, diving out with agility akin to a cat, or a burgundy clad Professor.

Ruby finally allowed her façade to fall. With no one around to hear it, she gave a sigh that screamed of anguish and anxiety. Ruby was glad she didn’t follow after her sister right away, seeing as she would’ve never had the chance to vent her angst without someone being around to see it.

_ ‘I can do this. I’ll be fine. I have everyone else to watch my back, and I don’t even need them to! I’ll do fine and finally show everyone that  _ **_I’M_ ** _ the one who they can depend on when they’re terrified beyond belief.’ _

There it was, and Ruby couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her mouth when she finally came to terms with what had been bugging her since Ozpin had assigned them all to the mission. It wasn’t the Grimm, and she didn’t even consider that for a second. It wasn’t until she felt the stability of the Bullhead falter as it began to slowly ascend. 

 

With a heavy heart, Ruby leapt from the metal bird, taking heart in the fact that she wouldn’t have to face her fears right away. With a nod of her head, and the aid of wind shrieking in her ear, Ruby’s face grew stern in calculative determination as she pulled out Crescent Rose in its sniper form, and began to fire away at the horde of Grimm just outside the ring that had surrounded her fellow Huntsmen trainees. Using the recoil of the gun to slow her descent, Ruby didn’t even think to boast as she took out around a dozen Beowolves and an Ursa Major before she even touched the ground.

“‘Bout time you joined us, Sis.” Yang teased over her shoulder before launching into the fray of black, spiky bodies that were the Grimm. With another war cry and a foot flashing about amongst the sea of black, Yang shot back to the small killzone they had established, the significant gap of Grimm she had made quickly being filled back in; in a matter of seconds, actually.

“Tch, I’m barely here a second and I’ve already done more than you, Sis.” Ruby said with exaggerated bravado, which Yang responded to with a sharp glare and a smirk before firing off half a dozen shots with Ember Cecilia. Blake looked around to make eye contact with Weiss before remembering the Ice Queen wasn’t there. She let out a small sigh, and she let the silent message fade into oblivion: Their leader only got cocky when they were in what Jaune insisted they call  _ The Zone. _

 

* * *

 

“Sorry!” Pyrrha exclaimed as she gave an apologetic look at the kneeling Arc. The redhead was silently prideful when she noticed Jaune didn’t even flinch when the five Beowolves heads all fell to the floor simultaneously, right beside him.

“It’s fine. Next time you do that again; give me a heads up though. I got a bit of peach fuzz I want to get rid of.” Jaune said jokingly as he stood up and rushed to Pyrrha's side, bashing an Ursa that was behind her with his shield before Pyrrha spun around with Milo in its spear form and shoved it through the Ursa’s broken defense, slashing out its throat.

“Understood, Champ.” Pyrrha said, blushing a bit as she called Jaune the ironic nickname that just stuck. She stabbed at a Beowolf with Milo in its sword form, giving her partner the chance to rapidly dash forward and stab Crocea Mors through its chest before quickly jumping back. Pyrrha spared a quick glance behind her to check up on her teammates. She couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. Nora’s smile was threatening to split her face as Ren shot a dozen bullets into a row of Grimm, only managing to daze each one for a few moments. His efforts would’ve normally been in vain had he any other partner, but years of working together paid off as Nora was quick to swoop forward and give Magnhild a mighty heave, launching it sideways with a strong blast, and nearly wrenching off seven Beowolves heads before they all piled together and flew off to the side, comically taking out several of their brethren. What made the spectacle all the more epic and funny was the impressive fact that Nora had the strength to do this three times without stopping, a baker’s dozen of Beowolves all sailing through the air simultaneously. It was a shout that brought the actual Champion back to her current situation.

 

“Pyrrha!” A distressed Jaune screamed out as he hopped in front of her, thrusting the edge of his shield into a smaller Ursa’s throat before spinning on his back leg to build momentum and decapitating a Beowolf mid-leap.

 

“Wow.” Jaune muttered, equally surprised at himself.

 

“Th-thank you, Jaune. I owe you a great debt of-…” Pyrrha began, using Milo as a spear to provide support over Jaune’s shoulder.

“You can thank me with dinner and a movie later Pyrrha, we fight right now.” Jaune said in a joking manner, his back turned on the intensely blushing Invincible Girl, much to her relief, and slight disappointment. The Amazonian could only nod her head with great gusto before leaping forward and piercing some Grimm’s skull as she stood next to her amazing crush.

_ ‘Best. Day. Ever.’  _ Was the only thought running through the redhead’s mind.

 

* * *

 

_ ‘Poor things. Stuck in an endless cycle of hate, forever doomed to march towards their death against their will. Who’s truly opposed here, when those opposing do not themselves have the free will to even…’  _ Whatever Professor Port was about to finish philosophizing was cut off as a massive Nevermore swooped down on him and scooped him up in its sharp talons with the ease of a child grabbing a beloved toy.

_ ‘I’m sure those children tried their damndest to warn me. Damn me and my constant internal monologuing.’ _

 

* * *

 

“Yyyyyaaannnggg! I told you he didn’t see it!” A certain scythe-wielder whined as she saw her Huntsman being whisked away.

“Heh.” Yang chuckled to herself.

 

* * *

 

 

_ ‘No more stories. Beacon will revere my name for years. Though, I believe that this is an  _ **_excellent_ ** _ opportunity to show those talented young students what separates them from professionals.’ _

  
  


“You poor creature. I’m sure you’re suffering just as much as we are. Join me and coincide our races, I’m certain we’ll-  **_AH!_ ** ” Port yelled mid peace speech as the Nevermore squeezed its unusually chatty prey.

“Taste my fury, you foolish avian hell spawn!” The heavyset man shouted, choosing to ignore the blunderbuss axe in his other hand as he punched the Nevermore. It swung its head over to glare at him as if it was capable of irritation, and then it had its head lopped off by the previously forgotten axe, and surprise would’ve surely been present in its lifeless eyes as the Professor began his free fall to the ground.

 

* * *

 

“He’s falling too fast!” Ruby cried out in horror as she cut off all four limbs of an unlucky, remarkably small Ursa.

“Yup. I wonder how he’ll slow down. ” Blake said simply as Gambol Shroud ripped through a Beowolf’s thick muscles on the back of its neck.

 

* * *

 

“Hmmm. Not enough speed. I’ll need more.” Port mumbled to himself as he swung his axe sideways, firing it off every time it faced the sky. Port became a speeding blur of red burgundy as he continued to accelerate, and he spun towards the massive Grimm horde. A Deathstalker ran along the horde as the Grimm spread apart for it to impale the human who seemed to have a death wish. The blur spun towards the Deathstalker’s stinger, which was now standing still, content that the human was so willing to throw itself in harm’s way. 

 

The golden appendage lunged forward, only to be roughly shoved aside as the spinning teacher slammed the axe into the side of the stinger, before slicing through it and the tail as he flew closer and closer to the large Grimm’s hardened body. Easily lodging his blunderbuss in the small stump that remained of the tail, the Professor used his strength and shift in leverage to put all of his remaining momentum into swinging his blunderbuss over his head and straight into the Deathstalker’s usually impenetrable armor.

 

* * *

 

Jaune lowered Crocea Mors as the Beowolf he was facing lowered its claws too to look over at the source of horrible shrieking, only to see the colossal Deathstalker be bisected. Jaune’s jaw hung wide open, still staring awestruck at the Professor, who at some point managed to get above ground level, as the Beowolf turned to stare at him and begun to swipe its claw at him, before having Milo thrown into its face.

 

* * *

  
  


“Well done, students! You’ve more than earned a break, if my word’s anything to go on!” Port boomed cheerily as he stood on the chest of the final Beowolf, beheading it easily with a mere flick of his wrist.

“Al-…ready? I hardly…broke a sweat.” Yang said, with as much cockiness as she could muster being out of breathe and all.

“That was truly quite a battle.” Pyrrha commented as she and the rest of Team JNPR walked up to the Huntsman and Team RWBY.

“Yeah, no doubt.” Jaune agreed as he rubbed his sword arm. He took a seat on a piece of cement next to Ruby, who gave him a small smile.

“It must’ve been, since Nora hasn’t mentioned the urge to break something’s legs for the last five minutes.” Ren said softly, so relieved the fighting was over he cracked a joke. He gave a sigh when he was met with stares and silence.

“Anyways…Where will we be setting up camp for the night?” Blake asked, looking around at the crumbling ruins that might’ve once been described as buildings.

“We still have a small trek to make before we arrive near the tunnels. Once we get nearby, only then will we be able to retire for the night in one of the neighboring buildings.” The portly man said as he rubbed his grey mustache.

“Great. Onwards then.” Yang mumbled as she began to stride forwards, the Professor and Blake matching her pace. Jaune began to follow when he realized that the smaller redhead wasn’t with him and Pyrrha or ahead of them. He turned back to see the youngest of them still sitting.

“You go on ahead, Pyrrha, I’ll catch up in a minute. Promise.” Jaune said, flashing her a small smile as he didn’t even wait for her answer, turning around to go get his fellow leader. If he had, he would’ve seen the small moment of hesitation flash across his partner’s face before she pulled in it, replacing it with determination that promised she’d get it done later.

“Ruby? We’re all heading out.” Jaune said tentatively.

“Hm. Oh, yeah, sorry… I was… distracted.” Ruby said, trying to steel herself. 

 

“It’s alright. Wanna walk with me, or are you going to dash ahead?” Jaune asked with a shrug.

 

“I think I’ll stick around for now.” Ruby said with an uneasy smile, this of all things being the one that Jaune picked up on. With his hands in his pockets, Jaune realized that Ruby had set an unusually slow pace for them.

 

“Is something up?” Jaune said, not sure what he was looking to find.

 

“No, no, nothing at all. Why?” Ruby lied, keeping her gaze forward; only confirming to the boy something was the matter.

 

“I don’t know. It’s just…that was a lot of Grimm. More than enough to intimidate most people. I know I was scared.” Jaune said, hoping to see if that was the bane of Ruby’s problem. 

 

“You know you always have your team…and me, And Weiss and Yang and Blake, of course! Well, maybe not Weiss.” Ruby ranted off, turning her head meekly away at the beginning before snapping to meet his gaze while she corrected herself. 

 

“Thanks, Ruby. The same goes for you.” So that wasn’t it, issue, which made sense Ruby was more than qualified. Jaune considered what else could be bothering the girl until he realized that he was making things unnecessarily harder by beating around the bush. His sisters had always told him that he couldn’t go wrong with a girl if he was just honest and didn’t say anything stupid. And he wasn’t exactly a perceptive person, in his own, humble opinion. 

 

“Ruby…you said we were  _ really  _ good friends, right?” Jaune asked, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to stop, his blue eyes locking with her silver eyes.

 

“Yeahhhhh…” She trailed, her cheeks slowly turning as red as the tips of her hair, rubbing her arm shyly as she wasn’t certain where the Knight was going with this.

 

“Then tell me what’s wrong. Please?” Jaune said, trying his damndest to keep his voice steady, but he couldn’t stop the slight quiver, and Ruby visibly reacted to it. With a deep sigh, she broke eye contact and stopped rubbing her arm to grab at her cloak, one vice for the other.

 

“I’m just…scared.” She grunted the last part, finding the most interesting weed on the floor. She raised her eyebrows in shock and surprise when she felt Jaune’s fingers nudging her chin up.

 

“I’d be terrified too, having to be near Yang when she’s having a bad hair day.” Jaune joked, cracking a smile at the younger team leader.

 

“That’s not it, silly!” Ruby groaned, a smile adorning her face. “It’s just that…in the tunnels, I won’t have a lot of room to run around.” She admitted after a short pause.

 

“Oh, there’s no need to worry about that! You’ll have me right beside you. Okay, if it were  _ just _ me, I could understand you being worried, but, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Yang, and Blake will be there, too. So don’t worry about the Grimm.” The blonde reasoned, trying to give her his most reassuring smile.

 

“It’s not the Grimm.” She muttered under her breathe.

 

“It’s not? Then what is it?” The Arc asked, and Ruby was actually surprised that was the thing he picked up on of all things.

 

“I’m just…kind of really terrified of small spaces. Running, it’s not a means of escape for me, but how I face my problems. Head on, at a hundred miles an hour.” Ruby said with several emotions flashing across her face.

 

“Hey, it’s not the same thing, but I’ll be there to take everything head on with you. Maybe at a slight jog, but I’ll be there.” Jaune said, grabbing her hand and giving it a quick squeeze before letting go. Both of their subconsciouses internally groaned as the contact ceased.

 

“Thanks, Vomit-Boy.” Ruby said shyly, once more looking at the ground. Her gaze flicked between him and the ground. If the Huntsman-in-training noticed, he decided not to comment. This continued on for a moment before he finally turned to her, intent on asking her what was on her mind. His eyes barely managed to register the red streak, and his head snapped to the side as he fruitlessly tried to track her. 

 

While it had happened much too quickly for Jaune to have ever noticed, the moment had seemed to last hours for Ruby. She didn’t move her fingers from her lips until after she arrived next to Yang. She blushed as she thought of what Blake would think if she ever knew about what she’d done. Friends kissed each other on the cheek all the time! 


	4. Mt. Glenn: Darkness

**Chapter 4: Darkness**

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune peeked over the shield, sword arm low and close to his body, on alert for any Grimm, body tense despite his best efforts to remain calm. The sun was quickly descending, painting the sky a plethora of pretty colors that were currently being neglected. 

 

“It’s getting dark.” Ruby mumbled from her post at the other end of the wide door. The teams had decided upon making camp in a two story building, with the first floor being what looked like a hotel. 

 

The teams had, at their professional Huntsman’s advice, chosen to split the team up according to who they considered best for their role. Ruby’s scythe would prove too unwieldy for cramped combat in the narrow hallways, and would be best be suited to standing guard at the front doors. Pyrrha, with her shield and Milo in its spear form, proved invaluable and would be leading the raid in the lower floor and basement, with Blake and Ren following behind her. Professor Port, accompanied by Yang and Nora, would be sweeping the three floors above them.

 

That left Jaune, who would have normally held Port’s position, as an outlier. That placed him in the same role as Ruby, guard duty. 

 

“They’ll be finishing up soon, I hope.” He added as an afterthought, receiving an elbow from his fellow leader and an attempt at an angry face for his efforts. “I’m sure there’s nothing in there that they can’t handle, and we won’t let anything else in after them, alright?” 

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Ruby affirmed, though the way she continued to tap her foot against the dusty floor suggested otherwise. Jaune had noticed that she still seemed to be unusually nervous on the mission, but hadn’t been able to think of a way of broaching the subject again, and fear of pushing the issue had him biding his tongue. Maybe he was misconstruing it all anyways, and he misinterpreted jittery nerves anxious to fight some Grimm as fear. Seeing as how Ruby normally charged into battle with an excited grin seldom seen inside in the classroom, the line of reasoning wasn’t too far-fetched. “So, uh, what’s up with you?” 

 

Or maybe not. 

 

“Me? Nothing much, you know? Pretty boring, as far as things go, have some homework on the back of my mind, thinking about investing some stocks with the SDC, scoping out some prime real estate for a home, how’s Patch these days? Good school zones?” Jaune listed off the generically boring lies with a straight face, smirking when Ruby elbowed him in the side in a show of appreciation for his creativity. 

 

“Just trying to fill the silence, you big jerk…” She mumbled aloud, her voice giving away her lack of anger. “But, uh, Patch is really nice, actually. We’ve got Signal, which I think is a kick-ass school, has awesome teachers, too, my dad, Uncle Qrow and all.” The hooded girl blundered on, nothing but sincerity lacing her words. “What about your home?” She asked, oblivious about the sore subject for the Arc. 

 

“My home? It’s...it’s a great place.” He answered hesitantly, faltering for a moment. “The weather was always nice, had the occasional rainfall, but I really loved it, even if everyone else didn’t, ‘specially the farmers. School was nice, had bullies and stuff like all of them, but that just goes to show that it was normal.” 

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t know too much about bullies, Yang and all… my main problem was making friends really. Patch was big enough to be too spread out to have a lot of nearby friends, but not enough to have a lot to pick from either.” Ruby softly admitted, eyes gazing across the empty streets once more, searching diligently for Grimm even amidst the casual conversation. 

 

“I didn’t have too much trouble making friends, honestly. I was just like everyone else, wasn’t super popular, but no one was really a loner either, at least, not when we were younger. You would’ve had a lot of friends at my school, I know it.” Jaune added, mindlessly trying to console her, even if it was in an empty assurance of a situation that probably wasn’t worth the breath it was expressed with. Ruby appreciated it nonetheless. 

 

“Everything is clear.” 

 

The manner in which Ruby jumped back, fumbling with Crescent Rose in her hand, certainly wouldn’t suggest she had been as aware of her surroundings as she should’ve been as a leader on a mission, though, to be fair, Jaune spun around in shock as well. 

 

“What?” Blake asked, eyes alight with mirth at their reactions. “Did I scare you two, or did I interrupt something?” 

 

“No!” The redhead replied quickly, referring to both questions, and Jaune would’ve very likely said the same, if Crescent Rose hadn’t extended into its scythe form at that very moment, knocking the blond into the wall, where he proceeded to slide down onto the ground from. 

 

“Jaune!” She cried out, aghast in horror and embarrassment as she folded Crescent Rose back into its sniper form, lest she suffer another slip of a hand and proceed to shoot someone, or some equally awful thing. 

 

“I’m...fine.” He stated weakly, dismissing Ruby’s and Blake’s extended hands, shaking his head as he propped his arm against the floor and steadily rose to his feet. “I’m alright, seriously.” The Arc continued when the Reaper proceeded to ignore his words, running her hands along his chest plate in a vain search for cuts before she realized how close she was standing to him, hands moving to dust off imaginary dart as she darted back all the two steps the doorway allowed her. 

 

“O-kay, I’m going to meet up with everyone else, feel free to join me when you want.” Blake remarked slowly, amber eyes darting back and forth between the duo a few times before she turned her back to the both of them, proceeding to walk away as she had declared.    
  
Jaune gave Ruby a final smile to assure her that he was fine and immediately made to follow after Blake to show that he was indeed in good health, the Reaper following suit after a short pause. 

 

* * *

 

“Phyrra, I’m fine.” 

 

_ ‘You sure are.’  _

 

“You won’t find anything.” 

 

_ ‘Not with all these clothes on, I won’t!” _

 

“Pyr, we should be focusing on the shift!” 

 

“ Any other person and i’d be inclined to agree.” 

 

“W-What do you mean?” 

 

Oh, she had said that last part aloud, hadn’t she? 

 

“You have a limp, either tell me what happened or I won’t stop.” It was a bold ultimatum, and one that Pyrrha normally wouldn’t make, but she had stammered it out in a frenzied attempt to distract him from her gravely slip of tongue. 

 

In her defense, her partner  _ did  _ have a limp, even if it was small and almost unnoticeable. The redheaded Amazonian wouldn’t have blinked twice if he hadn’t gotten it while he had been on a supposedly uneventful guard duty shift, and it hadn’t persisted for a majority of the night. 

 

Everyone had regrouped, Port suggesting they set up a rotating night shift, as they discovered that the hotel had various entry points for Grimm to enter from at higher floors. They seemed too small for anymore Nevermore to come from, and they were far too high for anything like a Bewolf or a Boarbatusk to reach, but Port had, for once, vaguely alluded that they could still be to susceptible to other types of Grimm, urging them forward to continue their sweep. 

 

If there were any silver lining to take away from the situation, it was that it gave the Champion an excuse to join Jaune for his shift, for she had been hoping to have a private moment between the two for over a week at that point, having never seized the opportunities afforded to her at Beacon, anxiety having her reason that the perfect moment would soon make itself known to her, an excuse to not act at that very moment. 

 

It seemed that Fate had taken mercy upon her, and given them the last two slots in the rotation. That had not only given her an hour to once more rehearse everything she had wanted to tell him once more, but an easy excuse to remain awake with the blond, for she truly wouldn’t gain much rest in the single hour he covered anyways. 

 

“I had an accident and ended up hurting myself a bit on the way down, okay? I didn’t want to tell anyone because it would be embarrassing…” Jaune admitted after a moment, sighing in a way that had Pyrrha’s heart turning heavy. 

 

“I..I’m sorry, I pestered you again, haven’t I?” She asked in a soft voice, turning away from him. The Champion was more than aware of all the “Den Mother” jokes they made about her when it came to Jaune, and the merit the words carried. She loathed the idea that she was acting so cringeworthy, but her feelings for the Arc often made that forget so in the moment, and the only thing she hated more than that was how Jaune felt about it all, more specifically, how she didn’t know how he felt about it. 

 

Sure, he took it all in stride, occasionally visibly embarrassed, but Pyrrha knew people wore masks, she would know. Did he really not mind? Or did it bother him a lot more than he let on? Did he find it endearing, like some people would find it? Or was he only putting up with it because she was his partner. She had fears, but fears of the unknown was ingrained into the human brain, and the effect was tied exponentially to her infatuation with the blond. Maybe it would be better if she tried on a different time, the right moment wou- 

 

“No, never, Pyrrha! You’re just worrying over me, like Ren and Nora do over on another, it's sweet, really.” Jaune dismissed her paranoia almost instantly with a soft smile, although his choice of words didn’t calm her whirring mind. 

 

Ren and Nora, he said. The friends for years who weren’t together-together. Despite her suspicions about the ginger-haired girl… Regardless, that wasn’t a situation Pyrrha wanted to envision herself in, not when she could more if she could just push herself. With a deep breathe, the Champion stopped in place, Jaune noticing a moment later, turning to face her, face belaying his confusion at the action. It was like her agent always said, be forward and seize life by the horns.

 

“Jaune, would you go on a date with me?” 

 

* * *

 

Ruby yawned, shifting in an attempt to find a more comfortable position. It was she was met with the same degree of discomfort did her consciousness truly awaken, and her eyes lazily drifted open. She witnessed a green-tinted blur focus into the shape of Yang, who seemed to be packing up, before everything clicked and the entirety of the mission and the reason she wasn’t in her bed back at Beacon came rushing back to her, along with the soreness of a less than pleasant night of sleep. The little sunlight that trickled into the room from the grimy windows of the room suggesting that the sun had only recently peaked the horizon. 

 

She sat up, wiping the last of the sleep out of her eyes as she heard steps approaching. The Reaper opened her eyes to see that it was her sister’s partner, holding out a water bottle. Ruby took it with a thankful nod, only realizing how dry her mouth was when she saw the water, downing half of it before sub-consciously realizing it may not all be for her. 

 

“Keep it, I already packed up all my things, I have enough of my own anyways. Everyone is nearly ready, we’re just getting the last of the stuff. I wanted to wake you earlier, but your sister assured us you can manage to be done at the same time as everyone else, so yell at her for writing that check for you.” Blake said in her own unique manner of teasing, nodding at Ruby before walking away, presumably to help out however she could. 

 

Groggily, she got to work, progressively speeding up throughout until the end, by which she was completely revitalized, as energetic as ever purely because her mind pumped itself at the thought of being out in the field. The smile she wore on her face only got larger as Jaune walked up to her, his own face lit up in a giant smile. “Good morning!” Ruby practically chirped, adding in a, “you too, Yang!” when her sister also walked over, slinging an arm over the Arc. 

 

“Wow, looks like everyone is in a great mood today, who asked you out on a date, Ruby?” Yang asked with a laugh, eyes alight with mirth as Jaune averted his gaze abashedly. 

 

“What do you guys mean? Did Ren and Nora finally…?” She trailed off, looking between the two for an answer, her eyes boring into Yang’s when the older girl’s gaze turned reluctant. It was Jaune’s words that tore her away from lilac, shifting to impossibly endless blue. 

 

“No, no, eh, it was…” he trailed off, visibly squirming in discomfort. “Well, Pyrrha asked me out, crazy, I know.” Despite the obvious reluctance, the words brought out a shining smile from the Arc, who was all but glowing. 

 

“Stole the words right from my mouth, Vomit Boy. Makes a girl wonder what she saw that no one else did, what are you holding out on us, eh?” He didn’t get a chance to answer as Professor Port demanded everyone’s attention. 

 

“Alright everyone, today is the day we reach our objective. As you know, we’ll be doing our best to try and cleanse one of the various tunnel systems of Grimm in an effort to cut down the risk of another breach incident. We believe to have found one area that’s still cut off from the others, though nothing is for certain, and I’d rather have you all prepare for the worst. At my word, no matter what, we retreat, backpedal to the entrance. There shouldn’t be any Grimm capable of escaping, and if there are, I’ll see to it myself, are we understood?” Gone was any boastful bravado from Port’s words, and his furrowed brow only cemented his seriousness into everyone. No one verbally agreed, but the solemn nods they all gave were more than enough, as Port swung his battle axe over his shoulder and took the lead.

 

* * *

 

Silver eyes stared into silver eyes. Ruby was holding her breath, not daring to breathe.

 

“These things are pretty wicked, aren’t they?” Yang said, giving the machine a slap on the back, the visor where the lifeless eyes would’ve been bobbing.

 

“Yang! Be careful! These things are the newest Atlesian Knights! I just wish I could’ve gotten the chance to see inside one of these things’ arm cannons!” The redhead cried immaturely, far too absorbed with the pristine machine to care about keeping up looks.

 

“Yeah, be careful, Yang. You shouldn’t slap these things around so much. Who knows, these things might just see us as a threat and open fire on all of us because of you.” Blake said from the entrance, far away from the rest of Team RWBY and the Tin Men guarding the blocked off tunnel entrance, glaring venomously at the machines as she reprimanded her blonde bombshell of a partner.

 

“Someone sounds unnecessarily afraid.” Yang said, amusement lacing her words as she quirked an eyebrow at the Faunus of her team.

 

“These things are top of the line, nothing short of being a Grimm or attacking random civilians will ever make these things see you as a threat, Blake, no need to be intimidated!” Ruby said cheerily as she lifted of the Knight's arms, trying to find the magic button that would make the gun appear.

 

“Tch, add stealing mere crates of Dust to that list.” Blake muttered to herself,  the tone still the same, but who it was directed Blake couldn’t be sure of.

 

“What was that, Blake?” The blonde of the other sex asked, a lot closer than the informal ninja ever realized he was.

 

“No-nothing! Nothing at all.” Blake nearly yelled, her voice rising in shock, coming off as anger to the rest of the denizens of the small building.

 

“Alright. I’ll just…be over there.” Jaune said sheepishly, not sure why Blake was so pissed, and walked over to take a seat next to Pyrrha, who tried her hardest to not let it show how pleased she was with the results of Blake’s outcry.

 

“When are we going ahead and bashing in some evil doer skulls!” Nora cried out randomly, and everyone turned to look at their Huntsman, more or less asking the same question, even if they would’ve worded it a bit differently. They all felt the urge to facepalm, and Jaune did, as they stared at the red burgundy back of Professor Port as he sat cross-legged on the floor, obscuring their view of what he was doing with the Atlesian Knight he had forced to its knees in front of him. Before anyone could comment, Ren released a sigh and stood up, walking over to the burly man to act as the ambassador of the trainees.

 

“Excuse me, Professor. I know that you are bent on making the machine indulge in your games with you, but we all believe we should begin clearing the tunnels of the Grimm now.”

 

“Yes, you’re right. When we return, hopefully then will I manage to make one of these infernal machines challenge me to an arm wrestling match. Standing up and swinging his blunderbuss axe over his shoulder, the portly man turned to address all of his dear students.

 

“Ladies,” he said with a wink, “and gentleman, for now I must forgo the match that would’ve  _ finally _ answered the question of who is mightier, man or machine, in order to fulfill our duty as Huntsmen and Huntresses. It is sacrifices like these that define our life styles, but take heart, and know that we’re all working to answering the question soon. Onward then!” Port finished his small speech by holding his axe up and marching along to the blockaded entrance that would lead to the tomb of the former citizens of Mt. Glenn, swinging his arms far too merrily with Jaune behind him, mimicking the man, to which Pyrrha and Ruby snickered. Team RWBY and JNPR lined up behind the Professor, with Yang and Ruby taking up the back.

 

“Do those things really unnerve you so much?” Yang asked, deciding to keep the teasing tone she usually had out of her question. The bow wearing girl gave a weary glance ahead of her and decided it was safe once she realized Nora’s antics would ensure Ren wouldn’t have the time or the ability to eavesdrop on the two girls, but she slowed her pace to give them room nonetheless.

 

“It’s not just the machines… They may be a small part of it.” Blake admitted. 

 

“The fact that we’ll have some guns pointed at our backs while the Grimm rush us isn’t very reassuring.” Blake pointed out with a roll of her eyes. “ You know I’ve…had  _ issues  _ with the Schnee Dust Company before and I had no qualms with destroying one, or a couple dozen, of their automated defenses. So, to have twenty nearby, ready and alert, is disheartening. Plus, the history of this place… it’s a bloody tomb, Yang! But you know that. I dunno, I guess my nerves are just shot to hell with all the uncomfortableness.”

 

“I can understand that.” Yang said rubbing her arm. “When Ruby was little, she was a fervent believer of spirits and ghosts and the like. More than once I had to console a terrified Ruby in the middle of the night. As time went on, she grew out of the silly habit, and incidentally got me thinking. I’m not superstitious, but this place is seriously a mood dampener.” Yang said, keeping her eyes on the rest of the group who were nearing the entrance.

 

“But the robots are convenient, you have to admit. Armed men, stuck guarding a building with Grimm behind _and_ in front of them? Their fear alone would be enough to attract everything for a mile, whereas those Tin Men, well, you can’t fear if you can’t even feel.” Yang finished with a shrug, noticing that they had caught up with the rest of the group who were now by the blockade that separated the underground remains of Mt. Glenn from Remnant.

 

“Here we are. If you would allow me…” Port trailed off as he went up to the bulky door, giving the door’s wheel a great heave before the rusty metal began to shriek in protest, finally sliding all the way and allowing the door to open. Stepping back, even Port shivered slightly to himself as a cool gust of wind was released and blew past the students and the intricate Knights alike. Without a word, they all shook off their fears, doubts, and insecurities and began walking in, only a certain scythe-wielder reacting when the heavy door swung shut loudly behind them.

 

* * *

 

“You’ll need these.” Port said, reaching into his pack and pulling out a box, which he handed to Jaune and Ruby. They looked on in confusion until they opened their packages and realized they were glow sticks. Ruby snapped hers and gave it a good shake, amazed when the red liquid inside the tube began to swirl and illuminate nearly ten feet around her.

 

“Dust infused.” Port explained. “It’ll burn as brightly as a sun and about just as long, like a certain beauty we have here.” The professor said, raising an eyebrow at the trio that was Yang, Pyrrha, and Nora. Yang rolled her eyes, assuming Port meant her. Pyrrha gave a small smile and tried not to disturb herself too much over how the large man could shamelessly flirt with women more than half his age. Nora completely ignored him, her thoughts far too preoccupied with all the things she’d do with her pancakes back at Beacon. Port turned around as he grabbed a glow stick for himself, missing the glares Jaune shot him.

 

* * *

 

“Here you go, Blake, not that you’ll need it.” Jaune said, offering the usually quiet member of RWBY an unsnapped glow stick. He considered the fact that Blake had stayed at the back of the group when everyone else went up to grab because she didn’t have to bother.

 

“And why would you say that?” Blake said, narrowing her eyes fiercely at Jaune.

 

_ ‘Ohshit,ohshit,ohshit,ohshit,ohshit,ohshit,ohshit!’  _ Jaune internally cried out as he realized his fatal error. While he honestly didn’t think he was too in the wrong here, seeing as he was only told of a secret and had done a great job of keeping it to himself until then, he knew Ruby would be in serious trouble later on. So, with a mental groan at the stupidity of his own plan, Jaune Arc winged it.

 

* * *

 

_ ‘He knows.’ _

 

A few months ago,  _ hell,  _ a few weeks ago, this would’ve been a major problem for Blake. Absolutely no one, not even her teammates, knew she was a faunus and Blake was damn well happy with it. She was fairly certain she had even duped the teachers, who were none the wiser. Ozpin knew, but the strange Headmaster was a wild card and therefore not worth the trouble worrying over.

 

“And why would you say that?”  _ ‘Ruby told him, without a doubt, it was Ruby.’  _ Blake thought, gritting her teeth at Jaune, choosing to be angry at him rather than pent it up later for her Leader. She’d just make some more rage when she needed it. Blake half expected Jaune to literally reel in shock as he let the little ‘secret’ slip, but was quite surprised when he put on his suave smirk and raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“You see, it’s rather embarrassing.” He said, scratching at his cheek lazily. 

 

“By all means, do go on,  _ friend. _ ” Blake retorted sharply, emphasizing friend in an ambiguous way, as Adam had taught her oh so long ago. Why bother trying to terrify someone when you can half ass it and just imply violence, the victim’s mind would do the rest.

 

“Well,” the blonde said as he looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up, the suave smirk still there, just with a tint of pink added.

 

“Well, when one appreciates true beauty so much, and gets the opportunity to admire it closely, one tends to notice certain things. I noticed two things,” he winks, “and they happened to be your cute ears. I assume they’re cute if they’re anything like you.”

 

_ ‘Ohshit, ohshit, ohshit, ohshit, ohshit,ohshit, ohshit!’ _

 

* * *

 

Blake blinked at Jaune, and it was  _ terrifying. _

 

_ ‘She’s going to  _ cleave _ me into pieces! And EAT ME! Is that racist? No, no, she’d never risk eating me, not with her teammates around. Well, with Ruby around anyways. No, Blake’s one of those  _ **_smart_ ** _ people. Yeah, yeah, she’ll probably feed me to a Grimm. Tell them all I died fighting, probably tripped over my own feet. Well, it won’t be the worst way to g-’ _

 

Jaune never got to finish his internal death memorandum as Blake blinked once more before coughing into her fist, a rather fierce blush on the pale girl’s face dreadfully obvious, even with their only source of light being red sticks of possibly volatile Dust.

 

“Well, um…good for you, handsome?” Blake said meekly.

 

* * *

 

_ ‘Good for you handsome? What, am I asking myself?!’  _ The agile girl was honestly dazed at that point. She never expected Jaune, of all people, to notice her secret, and for him to be so damn smooth about it too! Honestly, Blake tried not dwell on how much it sounded like something the protagonist of her favorite book Ninjas of Love would say. So where did it leave her? The beautiful yet mysterious, morally grey, female. With him, in a cave. Fighting off the even lewder thoughts, she tried to recover.

 

“Well, I’m sorry to have wasted your time then. We should get moving.” She said, making a point to avoid his gaze. Jaune hadn't always been like that, Blake was certain of it. Had he finally peaked the cusp of puberty and lost the awkwardness that was all but integral to the Jaune she knew him as? Was… was Jaune the person Ruby liked all of a sudden?

 

Was it this new behavior that stemmed the interest? Blake couldn't say she hung out with team JNPR when the rest of RWBY wasn't along for the ride, but from what little exposure that afforded her, the two had always acted like the dorkiest of friends, not one ever giving so much as an iota towards the suggestion that there were any thoughts of something more. 

 

The question Blake dreaded, however, pertained to her. He had flirted with her openly, was it just friendly teasing, or did he have an interest in her? 

 

Both prospects made her heart sink in different respects. If he was just teasing, was he doing the same with Ruby, and would she misconstrue such a thing as genuine? 

 

Or was he being serious? Jaune had shown even less interest in getting to know Blake as a friend than he had trying to be romantic with Ruby, or Pyrrha, or anyone! Was he just flirting with anyone he could, hoping for a fun time and no commitment? 

 

* * *

 

_ ‘Now I  _ **_really_ ** _ got to sell it.’  _ Jaune thought to himself, more nervous than ever because of what he planned to do next. As Blake tried to walk past him, he put a hand on her shoulder and grabbed her other hand.

 

“Hey. I’d never say time spent with you is ever wasted.” Jaune said, managing to put a bit of sincerity into his words as his blue eyes locked with her steely eyes, which shrouded every emotion she had.

 

* * *

 

_ ‘His eyes are staring into my soul.’  _ Blake mentally groaned, uncomfortable with how her heart rate spiked at his touch.

 

‘ _ This  _ **_can’t_ ** _ be real. I refuse the dorky, clumsy, introvert, blue onesie wearing Arc is the brave, suave, smooth, hunk of a…. _ **_No!_ ** _ No, bad Blake! Just…make your feelings known. Leave him knowing the feeling  _ **_isn’t_ ** _ reciprocated.’ _

 

“Eeep.” She managed to squeak out before finding the most interesting piece of moss on the floor….

 

* * *

 

_ ‘Wow, I left her speechless. Well...shit.’ _

 

Frowning at his internal cursing, Jaune let go of Blake’s hand and patted her shoulder, before handing her the glow stick.

 

“Here, for appearance’s sake.” He said as he began to lightly jog away, trying to catch up with the rest of the group. “Try to keep up, kitty!” He shouted over his shoulder.

 

Blake stared at the blond’s back for a moment before once more just letting the whole scene sink in and blush even more.

 

“Jaune, you dolt…” The Ninja muttered to herself with a small smile. Ladies man or not, he couldn't have changed so drastically that he wasn't ever anything less than a decent person with a good head on his shoulders and a heart of gold. 

* * *

 

“Contact!” The Professor yelled out happily, his voice booming loudly in the confined tunnel. Port didn’t so much as break a sweat as the combined glares of Several Grimm and all of his trainees all glared at him, some with more deadly intent than others, but Ren would never act on it.

 

“Here we go!” Yang said, yelling out in order to try and pump everyone up a bit. She slammed her fists together before grinning at the Beowolf who was apparently the bravest, or stupidest, considering it was the first of its brothers to lunge at the group of meat bags.

 

With a quick one-two combo, Yang managed to dislocate the Grimm’s jaw before sending it flying back to its brothers, a tad bit more dead than it had departed.

 

“Excellent thinking there!” Port commended Yang as he spun around and hefted his battle-axe upwards into an Ursa’s meaty throat.

 

“I don’t get it, what did she do?” Jaune yelled at Pyrrha as he chopped as a Beowolf, slashing its snout and dazing it long enough for Ren to leap forward and slash its chest open.

 

“Conserving ammo.” Pyrrha yelled back as she launched Milo at the thigh of an Ursa Major who had managed to pass her in its attempts to claw the hammer-wielding girl who had taken out several of its brethren with one mighty strike. Jaune spun around and slashed at the exposed nape of the Grimm before turning around once more and stopping a vicious swipe with his shield.

 

“Oh yeah, because I’m constantly worrying about  **that.** ” Jaune snorted with a small chuckle as a red blur came to his rescue, killing the Beowolf and the six behind it.

 

“Remember our talk Jaune; respect the classics.” Ruby chastised her blond crush with a small smile on her face as she swung Crescent Rose neatly in nearly vertical swings that nearly grazed her shoulders, mowing down whichever creature was unlucky enough to be in front of the young girl.

 

“Ruby.” Was all the black blur that rushed past Jaune said before it dashed past a few of the Grimm and began to spin around a bow of some kind, and Jaune realized that Blake had neatly decapitated nearly 10 feet of Grimm in front of them. Wordlessly, the deadly girl clad in black jumped back as Ruby hopped into the small circle, Grimm already filling it in again. Taking the small space she was given, Ruby placed Crescent Rose on her shoulders and swung hardier with her arms extended, confident now that she could take full advantage of her weapon’s length without having to worry about her allies being caught up in the weapon’s deadly arcs. Jaune nearly went slack jawed as he saw the redhead literally take out dozen upon dozen of Grimm, all futilely trying to swarm the deadly opponent and overpower her with sheer numbers. It was all for naught, and Jaune’s attention was only pulled away from the bloody spectacle when the other redhead in his life also threw herself into the fray.

 

Where Ruby chopped through multiple Grimm, Pyrrha killed only one with every small twist and turn, and Pyrrha Nikos moved _a lot_ in a fight. With quick, jerky movements, he watched as the Mistral Champion shoved Milo past four Grimm, killing one far behind the rest, before shaking Milo left and right twice, pulling it as she did so, all five Grimm hitting the floor with one second between each other.

Jaune decided to join Ren and Yang, who, to his surprise, had paired together. He realized that Nora and Professor Port were having the time of their lives as the effortlessly held the line and even seemed to be pushing back the Grimm with the steady alternations of their weapons slow swings.

 

Since they deemed it necessary to conserve ammo, Yang and Ren weren’t as efficient as they could’ve been, and Jaune was left to pick up the slack, or lying occasionally a gunshot go off as pressure forced the students to use their ammo. 

 

Without the aid of the bursts from the gunshots, Yang’s fists were only slightly monstrous, only managing to kill the Grimm she was punching, as opposed to the multiple Grimm she could be taking out if she were launching the sturdy bag of bones and muscle forward at their adversaries. Ren was also struggling with the limitation, since he was used to firing off a few bullets and stunning his enemies before leaping in for the kill, and using his aura for larger enemies that couldn’t be taken down conventionally. For every three Grimm the duo killed, two slipped by them and charged the Knight in not so shiny armor. 

 

Utilizing strategy from a book that Pyrrha had practically forced Jaune to read, he picked up on a lot of one vs one techniques for a sword wielder that weren’t versatile enough for the Redheaded Amazonian to bother learning, and Jaune found the entire concept of studying convenient, for once. Slashing at the Ursa’s front paw, he forced the creature to spread its leg and lose its balance, before pulling out the sword, lightly letting his grip falter on Crocea Mors so he could reverse his grip, before bluntly shoving the sword straight into the Ursa’s eye. Jaune began to feel pretty damn amazed at himself when he realized that he was no longer standing his ground but actually  **leaping forward** at his enemies, pushing back the Grimm as was the rest of the teams. After a few more minutes of fighting, Jaune leapt back for a small breather, now that the Grimm had slightly thinned. He finally took in his surroundings and realized that the tunnel had opened up into a large dome, the area spreading out like a plaza. Then he noticed the Deathstalker. 

 

Ren did too, when it grabbed him with its large pincer. At least twice the size of the beast they battled at initiation, yet this was had not only pushed aside waves of Grimm on its way to them, but did so nearly dead silent as well.

 

The Deathstalker demanded the attention of the Huntsmen and Huntresses as the rest of the Grimm surged forward, as if the presence of their larger brother rallied them.

 

“Ren!” Nora screamed, her voice cracking with fury as she launched herself forward, soaring over black fur and white bone.

 

“Wait!” Port shouted before dashing off after the girl, raising his axe in front of him and firing round after round into the Deathstalker, only killing the Grimm that he couldn’t pass, shrugging off the blows of the rest. The deafening sound of gunfire brought the rest of the group out of their shock and they all opened fire, ammo conservation the last thing on their mind. 

 

Jaune began the wild dash towards the beast, right on the heels of Port. He knew that if he thought too much about what he was doing, practically running towards his death, he’d stop dead in his tracks. So, with a mighty war cry, he ran forward, Crocea Mors raised over his head to deliver a devastating strike, actually slipping past Port and the Grimm who held the larger man back, his smaller frame affording him more opportunities to slip forward and actually reach the Deathstalker. 

 

Unfortunately, the Deathstalker had a good fifteen feet on Jaune and its stinger towered over him before dashing right for his chest. He wasn’t too sure when he felt it. It being Ruby as she slashed at the Stinger, sending it skyward. The appendage was firmly lodged into the ceiling above them all. Jaune was about ready to cover Ruby when he felt her pick him up and then the world turned into a blur. The last thing he heard was the world caving in on itself.


	5. Loss

**Chapter 5: Loss**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

“How is she?” Weiss’ voice was soft and timid.

 

Blake didn’t say a word as she slowly closed the door to their dorm, her back sliding up against the wood as she merely shook her head. Her gaze fell to the floor, a habit that had become her default state over the last few days. Her bow, much like her eyes, seemed to sag, and the Schnee thought that it might her faunus ears.

 

“I see.” The words were spoken merely to fill the silence. None of them had talked very much since their _forced_ return to Beacon.

 

Weiss, out of all of them, had spoken more than Yang and Blake combined, merely because she had reverted back to the submissive state her Mother had instilled into her when she was a younger child about thanking everyone whenever they performed some act for her. Which had been before the image of a bottle in her mother’s hands became more common than without. Before its lack of presence had meant that the day must have been special in some way. Before Weiss had to be the one to seek her out.

 

Beacon, as noisy and chaotic as it always seemed to be, was now a chillingly quiet place, that struck far too close to home with the white-haired teen, drudging up forgotten and purposely ignored hallways, always pristine, clinically clean, and impossibly claustrophobic despite the high-vaulted ceiling and wide corridors. Weiss found it discomforting and she sometimes hoped to hear anything, from Nora’s lessening antics, to an alarm that called them to defend Vale.

 

Anything to break the lonely sound of her heels clicking down the hallways of her new home, the sound she'd acquainted with a life she thought she'd left behind.

 

Everyone was hurting. Team JNPR were very much holding up as well as RWBY were, which wasn’t very well at all. Weiss could only assume, though; another topic that brought her great guilt, she was more concerned in wallowing in her own misery than she was in the welfare of their sister-team.

 

Both had lost their leaders, their family. Like everything in her life, Weiss only realized how much Ruby had meant to her once she was gone. Hell, even Jaune, with his idiotic pursuit of her romantically, had become a significant person in her life, and having him not in it was just _wrong._ She had gone hysterical when the news reached her. She’d been at the Bullhead docks, worrying over the cryptic message from the Headmaster that asked for her presence, and the lack of response from her numerous attempts to contact every member of her team and even JNPR.

 

She didn’t receive a word, not even when they arrived. The Bullhead landed, the doors opened, the blank eyes of Yang met hers, but she didn’t see her. There was no spark of recognition, no signs that the blonde was even aware of where she was. Weiss’ heart seized when Blake’s hand landed on Yang’s shoulder, nudging her forward. The bow-clad teen did meet Weiss’ eyes, and they said everything that she couldn’t with a single nod.

 

And then they shuffled past her. Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha might have nodded at Weiss in acknowledgement despite their own pain, she couldn’t remember. The Heiress just stood there, facing the empty shuttle, as if waiting for the young redhead to peek her head around the corner, with the Arc in tow, and reveal it all to be a horrible, horrible joke that the social-inept girl didn’t realize went too far.

 

No such thing happened. What did happen was the eventual sensation of a hand on her shoulder. The Headmaster didn’t meet her gaze either, nor did he prompt her to move along, seemingly content to spend the rest of eternity with her, glued to the spot.

 

Her legs gave out before her will, and only when Weiss was forced to lean against the older man for support did he gently nudge her towards campus. The husk that was left without the leader of team RWBY, without her friends, allowed him to do so.

 

She learned that there had been rescue teams sent out, that team RWBY had been purposefully uninformed as they weren’t allowed to join them, the Headmaster no doubt deciding that ignorance would’ve been bliss. Weiss didn’t hear anything back from the reports, didn’t bother; their wasn’t any reason to when she watched them return without Ruby or Jaune.

 

It had been about four days since Mt. Glenn. Professor Ozpin had only informed the remnants of Team RWBY that he’d have them come to his office a day in advance, though he didn’t seem upset when Yang failed to show up. He explained to them that they were, of course, suffering through a great tragedy in their lives, and that a three-week grace period from any responsibilities relating to school work would allow them to grieve in peace.

 

Neither of them responded, and, after a short pause of silence, Ozpin seemed to accept that. With a sigh, he brought his hands together to clasp them as he leaned forward onto the desk.

 

“Blake, I’d normally do my utmost to be straight to the point, so that I might allow you the quickest opportunity to return to however you cope, and I already have the report from Professor Port, but…”

 

Weiss’ blood froze in her veins when Ozpin trailed off, his calm and passive voice fading into silence as he seemed unable to finish his thoughts. She… she hadn’t been able to bring herself to dare ask what happened, to request the official report, despite how desperately every fiber of her being wanted to know, _needed_ to know.

 

After all, Weiss knew without a doubt in her soul that it was all her fault. Nobody dared say it, but they didn’t need to. _She_ was Ruby’s partner, nobody else. _She_ was the person who was supposed to look out for her and watch her back for what should’ve been the next four years of their lives together, with the Reaper doing the same for her. And she _hadn’t_ been there. It didn’t matter what happened, Weiss could have, _would have,_ stopped it, saved her, whatever it took. At that moment, she would’ve even traded places with her if that’s what it would have taken to save her, without hesitation.

 

Weiss was leaning forward on the edge of her seat, subtly leaning towards Blake. A small, ever growing pit of self-loathing inside of her was now present, and it _demanded_ that she listen, that she learn the details of her failure so that she could hate herself all the more for it.

 

* * *

 

Ren stared blankly at the wall of their dorm room, as he had for the entirety of yesterday and half of the day before that. Nora had forced him to eat a meal in the cafeteria with everyone else, but only Weiss and Blake had shown up, and they were equally distant. Everyone ate their simple food in silence and left without a word when they eventually finished, their lethargic movement bloating their eating times.

 

The ginger had seemingly given up after that incident, merely bringing him his meals after what he could only assumed were six or so hours, seeing as she only tried to force him to eat three or so times a day. Nora was the only person he was in contact with for any extended period of time, solely because of her own determination to be with him, despite the utter lack of responses he gave her.

 

The jade-clad warrior had once thought himself a capable fighter with a determined will and an even more fortified mind. He was concise, logical before emotional, and cold, clinically so at times, though it never became an issue because he normally acted towards the benefit of his friends and his adversaries that had to suffer his cruel indifference were almost always the Creatures of Grimm.

 

Now though, he felt like the defenseless and worthless child that he was all those years back in Kuroyuri. In his own mind, at least, he also felt responsible for the deaths of everyone, and he suspected that Yang and Pyrrha also thought so, even if they hadn’t shown anything to indicate so. He wouldn’t blame them if they did…

 

Despite Nora’s incessant pleas that he stop thinking so, he knew that it was his actions that deprived Yang of her baby sister, and Pyrrha of the love of her life. Ren almost wished Yang would be upset with him, that she’d lash out at him physically in anger, so that, at the very least, he could relinquish some of the pain that burdened his soul with the manifestation of actual pain.

 

What actually happened was much, much worse. The blonde bombshell, the outgoing loudmouth of their dear sister team, broke down. The spark of the unstoppable in her eyes extinguished as easily as a candle, and the news that she was subjugating herself to the same fate as he did, with the addition of enclosing herself in utter darkness as much as possible, only hit Ren harder. He knew the sting of losing family, but he could hate the face that wronged him with the entirety of his being, swearing to himself that he’d one day murder the perpetrator.

 

Yang… Yang didn’t have such a luxury. Yang lost the most precious person to her in the world because of the actions of a friend. They hadn’t exactly been the closest of people, but they were a bit more than acquaintances and the details didn’t matter in that regard.

 

It had also cost him the life of his leader. Jaune was the closest thing to a brother Ren had ever had, even if he had never uttered a word about the bond to the blond. He didn’t need to, he had felt, because of all his shortcomings, Jaune was just that type of person, a genuine soul who wore his heart out on his sleeve.

 

He hadn’t been the only person to form a relationship with him either. Nora, of course, had taken the deaths of Jaune and Ruby hard. She’d been the only one to insist that they try to hang on to hope, that nothing proved otherwise. Ren imagined it was because the loss had been to great for her to do anything but deny, and her efforts to save what was left of the two teams was her only coping mechanism, and even that tore at his guilty conscious as everyone, including himself, proved unwilling and unable to help.

 

Pyrrha… she had _just_ taken the first bold steps towards finally admitting her infatuation towards Jaune. After months of subtle hints and longing gazes, the redhead had been pushed to the brink and somehow mustered up the courage to approach the subject with the clueless teen. And he had said _yes._

 

Jaune hadn’t necessarily returned her feelings, he had just agreed to the date, happily, but just to that. Ren had taken the possibility of Pyrrha ever knowing whether or not she’d ever be able to have a relationship more intimate than just Academy partners at the most pivotal moment in their lives, and just when it seemed like she’d be given the answer she’d been wishing for with all her being.

 

The loss was, he believed, just as devastating for Pyrrha as Ruby was to Yang, even if the Champion had reacted in a different manner. Gone was the cheery and apologetic demeanor that anyone who knew the warrior even slightly knew. Ingrained habits of working herself to the brink of physical harm must have taken ahold of her shattered psyche as all Pyrrha did was train, day in and day out. Nora had to pull herself away from Ren out of an even larger fear that their friend would literally starve herself to the death on the training floor, wasting away the last of her energy in a final slash at a practice dummy without a second thought.

 

When Nora managed to convince her to come back to the dorm before the rest of the world had already slumbered for a few hours, it was always to find her gone, no doubt back at the same training floor, before anyone awoke.

 

* * *

 

Yang Xiao Long stared at the darkness, expression blank.

 

Her body was numb, too numb for her to be able to tell whether she was lying face down or up. The one request she’d made since coming back from Mt. Glenn was to Blake, asking for thick, black curtains. Blake had, at the time, obliged her, more than likely unaware that Yang needed them to properly sleep away the rest of her days. They emerged the room in total darkness, with the only instances of light being the brief moments when Weiss or Blake opened the door to the dorm.

 

Initially, they were too engulfed in their own depression to become concerned with her wellbeing, and they embraced her in her misery both figuratively and literally, as Yang was prone to whaling out in agony haphazardly. The tears in her eyes had been too thick most of the time to see who was pressing themselves against her, arms wrapping around her back, with the sounds of their own sobbings more often than not indicating whether it was Weiss or Blake.

 

Of course, it became apparent that the blonde didn’t have any intentions of leaving the room with time. At first, they didn’t push her to do so, instead merely bringing her food when their own bodies forced them to go retrieve their own, and they couldn’t bring themselves to be very upset with Yang when they would have to dispose of the nearly intact trays of food hours later. It took both Weiss and Blake sitting down with Yang, turning the lights on and forcing her to sit up to make her eat. The blonde just didn’t have the will nor the appetite, but it would be harder to resist. The sooner she did as they asked, the sooner they’d leave and turn the lights back off.

 

* * *

 

Gloved fingers wrapped around the metal tightly, pulling the skin taut and no doubt turning it white underneath the black material. The appendages had long gone numb, a result of the blister-inducing strength of her grip, held constant for the last six hours. Aura was the only reason she hadn’t been forced to stop long before, the strain she was pushing her body through more than enough to force a normal civilian into a deep slumber.

 

Like many other aspects of her life, she couldn't claim the same. Sleep didn’t come naturally to her, gruelling exhaustion providing the only means of access via passing out. The vital process her body required to keep her alive was anything but restful though, as her dreams were haunted with visions of red and gold, of screams and gunshots, roars and snarls.

 

Pyrrha leapt forward, Milo poised to thrust forward into the chest of the training bot. She shot forward, her muscles straining to launch her frame, but they managed to do so as she let out a final cry.

 

It really did take the last of her strength, as her body slammed into the metal chest, Milo skittering away as it fell from her limp grasp. The sting of her chest was bitter-sweet, her now depleted aura having been unable to tank the entirety of the damage, the unfamiliar feeling of her skin bruising providing a sharp pain that battled off the weight of sleep and allowed her to actually feel something.

 

Pyrrha focused on the emotion, allowing it to course through her body with every laboured breathe as it fueled the rage she’d been directing at herself ever since the incident. For all the praise the masses heaped upon her, all the appraisals from her instructors, all her victories in an arena, her test scores at the academies, none of it amounted to anything when she truly counted. When she should have saved them, saved him.

 

That was another reason Pyrrha knew she didn’t deserve the brief lapse of punishment she’d make herself endure, because she lost two friends that day and yet one of them hurt just a little more than the other, one of them haunted her more than the other.

 

She was a monster, and she never deserved either of them, not when she was having such horrible thoughts. Pyrrha knew that no matter what she did, she may never have been strong enough to save them. Despite her power, despite being dubbed the “Invincible Girl”, she couldn't even defeat her own repressed emotions.

 

She chuckled at the thought, it wasn't a joyful noise, as it was filled with an escaping sadness. It was a sign of her resignation, a silent plea for some sort of help. Some explanation of why destiny was so cruel to her, why she was blessed and yet cursed.

 

Of course, there came no answer, as the world began to fade once more, her eyelids far too heavy for her to continue to resist for any longer. The final, brief thought that flickered through the last vestiges of her conscious mind entertained the idea of a final, deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

Ozpin stared at the setting sun from his seat in his office, the background noise of the gears ever clicking into place only registering as a deafening silence to the old man.

 

Silence was many things to the Headmaster of Beacon. It was sometimes an ally that helped him sharpen his mind, something he considered to be far more powerful than any weapon ever constructed by man. It was also at times the calm before a storm, a moment of absolute clarity and understanding that allowed him to meticulously strike at the hearts of issues, figuratively and literally. And rarely, though more and more these days, it was also the bane of his existence, for it allowed him the opportunity to take a step back and face the insurmountable odds, the crooked hand fate had dealt him, the casualties.

 

It wasn’t always bad, the fear that seized at his heart and stole the breath from his aging lungs. It kept him panicked, cautious, paranoid, even, and that led to more meticulous, concise planning that could very well have saved lives.

 

Ozpin had long since learned that he couldn’t save everyone, of course, and there were times when it was easier to regard them as a statistic he had to work to cut down, despite the immense shame it brought him. More often than not though, the bespectacled man embraced the grief that the news of a death of an agent or former student brought him.

 

He would take the time to reminisce over the person they were, the lives they had lived, the choices they made and the things that drove them. It hurt, and his soul died a little more every time knowing they fell because of him. Rare, though, was the occasion when he lost a Huntsman-in-training. Even less so when he lost two on the same mission.

 

Ozpin sat down as the gentle hum of the quickly approaching elevator got louder and louder, his hands dropping below his desk as the doors promptly opened. Taiyang Xiao Long shot out in a blur.

  


“You _killed_ her!”

 

Ozpin didn’t so much as flinch as Taiyang shouted in his face, even when spittle flew from the frenzied blond’s mouth onto his glasses.

 

“She was on a mission at Mt. Glenn, why was she on a mission at Mt. Glenn Ozpin, why?!” He slammed his hands down on his desk as he leaned forwards, demanding answers yet only stopping briefly enough for a half of a lung’s worth of air before he was screaming yet again.

 

“What went wrong? What did you do? Was this another damned calculated risk of yours? An experiment with her silver eyes?!” Taiyang sent the contents of his desk flying, long since cold coffee splashing onto the floor as his mug shattered into hundreds of shards, paperwork fluttering in the air.

 

“It was just a mission. There were no ulterior motives, this had nothing to do with _Her_. It was just… a tragedy, Taiyang, and I’m truly sorry to have to tell you that.” Ozpin was, though he didn’t think it excused anything. The way Taiyang’s chest heaved as he stared at Ozpin with a shocked face suggested he didn’t either.

 

“I’m… I’m going there myself, and I’m taking the first Bullhead I see. I’d sooner take Yang with me before you get the chance to kill of the last of my family, but I’m sending her straight to Patch, and if I hear that you give her so much as a look for leaving…” Taiyang didn’t step any closer, didn’t slam Ozpin into a wall or kick him to the floor, all he did was ball his fists and glare, and that was enough. The threat was left unsaid, hanging in the air, before the grief-stricken father eventually turned his back, intent on starting what he promised.

 

The old man let out a sigh as his gaze finally fell to his lap, shoulders hunched in exhaustion. Ozpin grimaced at the cane held tightly in his hand, beneath his desk, fingertips brushing against the trigger.

 

* * *

 

Qrow jittered in his seat as he eyed the oncomers of the fine establishment his dearest sister had set as the rendezvous. His fingers tapped against the wooden surface of the table without any rhythm, moreso acting as a reason to keep his hands busy.

 

The part-time teacher, Huntsman, and Agent had been out in the field for what was slowly becoming his longest assignment, and easily his most difficult. Vacuo had proven to be an especially difficult environment to assimilate himself into, one of the most important aspects of his job, in Qrow’s own opinion. The surprisingly large infrastructure of subterranean civilisations, while bloody brilliant for providing a life mostly out of the scorching sun, had proven all but impossible for allowing him access to the CCT and privacy at the same time, and trekking out into the desert wasn’t an option available to him.

 

That’s why communication with Ozpin was often brief, and more than normally one sided, for there was no schedule to his erratic transmissions, more often than not sent upon an unforeseen chance, and he’d have to download the instruction given to him from the last report and adjust them as he saw fit.

 

That was, until the last message. Ozpin, the bastard, hadn’t given him much detail, no doubt agonizing over the length of the message, but had told him that Ruby and some other random boy he couldn’t bother to remember had gone MIA on a Search and Destroy mission in Mt. Glenn, and the rescue teams sent in couldn’t proceed from some apparent cave in. Bodies were never found amongst the rubble, but with all that came down…

 

Qrow didn’t think himself any less of a person, knowing fully well that he’d be there in half a day if he were anywhere on the continent, and he knew Taiyang might just beat him there, wishing with all his being that the blond was there. The fact he himself couldn’t do anything didn’t calm him in the slightest, of course, and, to what might result in the compromise of the mission, the Huntsman risked joining a caravan to the next city over, a small one above the surface, his cover being he was getting angsty being cooped up. There was one way that was all but certain to get Summer’s attention, but whether she would actually show up was all up in the air, and that in itself nearly drove him as mad as the news about Ruby did.

 

He spotted her the moment she walked in, though everyone else in the Inn noticed moments after, the sight of her heavily armored form and mask intimidating the previously raucous background noise to a hushed murmur.

 

Raven made her way to his table, only removing her mask once she sat down, setting her weapon down on her chair, well within reach should she need it. The glare she sent Qrow’s way as she sat would’ve frozen even his blood, but that was before.

 

“What do you wa-”

 

“Raven, I need you to find Ruby.” The drunkard cut her off, leaning forward as he cut straight to the point, something she picked up on. Raven also noticed how Qrow’s clothing was disheveled, bags under his eyes, and there was a distinct lack of alcohol on the table.

 

“I’m not going to waste my time looking for one of your friends.” His worried state meant nothing to her, and he was lucky she didn’t show him his place for daring to cut her off and then make a demand of her. Pushing her chair back, the Huntress stood, already far too fed up with the waste of space that was her brother. The village was running short on supplies and time was already short as it was. Entertaining Qrow by actually showing up so soon since the last time they’d met, a handful of weeks or so, was only going to insert the foolish notion that she was always going to come when he called.

 

His hand shot out to snag hers by the wrist, the distinct sound of her red blade being unsheathed in less than a second all but roaring as the edge began speeding towards his chest.

 

“It's not a friend of mine, Raven, it’s Summer’s daughter.”

 

The words were barely uttered in time, with Qrow’s Aura crackling as the blade pressed firmly against his body. She’d killed men for less, and the fact that they were in a room full of witnesses didn’t change a thing either, they were just more bodies she’d be forced to quickly dispose of. No, it was the utterance of their late teammate that was the only thing that stopped her hand, and he knew it.

 

“What of her? She’s of no relation to me.” Raven grabbed his hand, squeezing it until his Aura flared, shocked when his grip didn’t falter; the pressure was more than enough to break his arm and his Aura did nothing for the pain.

 

“She is family. I’m her uncle, and she’s your daughter’s half-sister. You remember your rule, family always gets one, you said so yourself, Raven.” Qrow’s words were spoken in a ragged and pleading whisper. “They say they never found any bodies, Raven. I can’t… I can’t go, but you can! I know she’s alive… she has to be… you have to get her.”

 

His grip finally faltered, Raven slapped his hand aside as she sheathed her blade, scoffing at the blubbering waste of a Semblance as she retrieved her helmet and walked away, the bitter scowl on her face still present long after she left him and the dusty inn long, long behind.

 

The strong didn’t get themselves into a situation they couldn’t get themselves out of. As much as she knew the superiority of one’s own physical prowess, Raven didn’t lead her tribe without acknowledging the strength of the mind. The strong muscled through unfavorable conditions but the victorious manipulated a battle in their favor, bolstering their own strength while stripping it away from their enemies, gaining precious experience from the outcome, only furthering the gap between them and weak.

 

It was a mentality she wholeheartedly believed would ensure the survival of humanity, or at least, those worthy of living. The strong lived and the weak died… there weren’t any exceptions! There weren’t supposed to be any… Raven cried out in fury, trying to thrust out the images of silver eyes and snow-white cloaks from her mind.


	6. White and Black

 

**Lunar Rose**

 

_ By APIII and Fate-117 _

  
**Chapter 6:** _ Absolution _

 

 

The blond Knight didn’t register the transition from consciousness to unconsciousness, nor did he have the pleasure of the opposite. It all happened in the blink of an eye, at least, to him. One moment, he was on his feet, rushing forward to meet the Deathstalker in battle, and in the next, he was gazing into utter darkness. A sense of disembodiment about him as all of his senses were numbed to levels one would associate with sleep paralysis.

__

Before the panic could settle in, his body was seemingly kick started as everything returned to him in a rush. First came the soreness of his limbs, no doubt from lying unconscious upon the ground for what felt like a while, if the crick in his neck was any indication. Then came the pain, not from pinched nerves of muscles and lack of blood flow, but torn muscle and bruised skin, severe enough to elicit a groan from him. Then the memories reached him, and Jaune was scrambling to pick himself up off the floor in a panic, irrational but understandable fears of Grimm surrounding him merely waiting for him to notice them before they pounce coursing through him.

__

He didn’t rise to his feet in an impressive flourish worthy of a Huntsman, in all actuality, he barely got to his knees before falling over, and it took a few more moments of ragged breathing and exerting force before the Arc managed to wobble upright, knees shaky and threatening to out from underneath him. It was only then that he realized he wasn’t in any danger, as the darkness he found himself in was absent of any glowing, blood red eyes.

  
It was the instinctive fear of the dark that had him patting his pockets for one of the flares he’d brought along. The ominous red light that filled his surroundings did little to calm his frayed nerves as the claustrophobically small setting made itself apparent to him. With several large breaths of air and more than a handful of minutes, Jaune put his right arm on the right wall, forcing one foot in front of the other as he made his way forward into the unknown.

__

It was as time passed on with no change, tendrils of self-doubt and madness more than firmly entrenching itself into his mind, before Jaune felt them. The tremor that traveled through the very earth, shaking the finest of particles of dust into the air. It wasn’t a large one, barely perceivable, but it was enough to force Jaune to stop dead in his tracks. It wasn’t consistent enough to be oncoming Grimm, and the narrow path couldn’t fit the smallest of Boarbatusks. The tremor came again, and it prompted him to step forward once more, the answers wouldn’t come to him if he did nothing, after all.

__

They only grew stronger and much more frequent as he continued, and his pace mindlessly picked up until he was all but sprinting forward. He saw light at the far end of the pathway. Now sounds reached his ears, the crashing of metal upon metal, of blades slicing through the air, and shock waves that he’d only seen Huntsman capable of creating.

__

It _had_ to be his team!

__

As he finally reached the light, Jaune crashed into a battle between two forces he couldn’t fathom.

 

* * *

 

Jaune crashed into a body, bouncing off the set of armor with a _thang_ , before slamming into the ground as all of his breath left him.

__

After taking a few brief seconds to catch his breath, his hand pulled at his armor to offer his lungs more room to expand so he could better suck in air, until he noticed a pair of massive boots next to him in his lowered field of vision. His eyes traveled up upon the figure, taking in the rusted scrap metal that hung off of its body, the pure black material seemingly absorbing the lights of the torches that lined the cavern. He gulped at the sight of the large estoc in its hand. As his eyes reached its face though, his mouth hung open as its equally black skull gazed back at him, hollow eye sockets honing in on him somehow.

__

The Arc was petrified, a cold clamor working across his skin as he stared death in the face. This continued up until the point where something smashed into the back of the monstrosity’s head, creating tiny hairline fractures along the back of its skull. It fell upon him, and Jaune scrambled back away desperately, kicking at the dark figure as he screamed and managed to wiggle his way from under its weight. The young man was horrified that the creature barely budged or even seemed fazed by each of the frantic kicks.

__

But Jaune didn't have the time to linger on that fear, as there were more to come in this nightmare.

__

A second figure, the supposed attacker, stepped forward, and brought down the sword in its left hand upon Black with the intent to pierce through its chest. In contrast, this one was bone white, though still seemingly a skeleton, also adorned in equally deteriorated armor.

__

Black barely managed to parry that downward swing, slapping aside the blunt side of blade with the dented vambrace on its forearm. The force behind the strike was so great that it created a gust of wind that whipped Jaune’s hair about. Black seemed alarmingly agile and strong with being able to still defend from such an attack while on the ground, though it still could do nothing to stop the stomp that followed. The creaking protest of Black’s cuirass before it shattered had Jaune covering his ears.

__

The Arc watched as White was kicked away from Black, the seemingly light impact sending the massive skeletal structure back at least a dozen feet before its boots slide along the ground, sparks flying from the metal. The creature recovered quickly and looked towards its downed adversary, and then slowly towards Jaune. The young Arc froze completely, his mouth shut, and he stared back at the ghastly face of White. Unlike Black, it completely lacked any skin or eyes, but Jaune swore that he could see a light deeply in its sockets as mist left its mouth.

__

Then suddenly, and Jaune couldn’t tell if it were sheer speed or an illusion, White was back upon Black within a heartbeat as it swung about a dull greataxe in its right hand, lifting the heavy weapon with a single arm, _with_ another weapon in the other hand. The action proved too impossible for Jaune to believe as he realized there wasn’t any skin on its arms, or any on its body for that matter.

__

No skin, no muscle, and no ligaments on White, and _barely_ enough on Black for even a starving vulture to pick at.

__

He thought about the unholy abominations that were Grimm, and how these beings were much the same. Their bodies should have proven unable to support their weight at all, the power they were capable of in their attacks seemed disproportionate to the mass they had.

__

The very same phenomenon occurred as White’s great axe swung towards Black’s helmet, ending the being’s attempts to stand, the metal of its armor screeching as the figure was sent careening back down to the floor. But its small victory would not persist as Black had seemingly grasped at the handle of the axe and gave it a mighty tug, hurling White across the room as it haggardly rolled with the force of the fall with a kick aimed at the stomach timed with the momentum of its own crashing fall, using the force of White’s swing, and gravity, in the throw.

__

White crashed against the wall closest to Jaune in full force, the ensuing shock wave snuffing out the a majority of the torches near the point of impact and caused some of the mounds of bone to fall. After the briefest of moments of silence, White creaked and forced itself from the small crater in the wall, clambering onto the floor. Jaune could hear the groans of bone upon bone as White slowly made its way onto its knees, and then, its feet.

__

It wasn’t just its own bones creaking as Jaune realized that he was utterly surrounded by a macabre display of bones, some broken and powdered with most of the full sets being around the walls. There had been weapons scattered here and there, but the walls had been decorated with long, deep gouges that Jaune could easily tell weren’t from swords… this was a mass grave. The kind that he had only read about in class, the kind that would litter Mt. Gleen. It immediately donned on him that this must have been a last stand, a large shelter that had been breached that likely no one survived to record.

__

The tall imposing figure turned its head so it could glance at Jaune for a mere moment, which was just enough to rob the Arc of his breath before it turned its head once more to focus upon Black, who was still recovering on the floor.

__

Black looked around the room as it reached for its sword. Jaune noticed that the creature seemed to reach for something on its back that hadn’t been there, at least any longer, judging from the way it tightened its fist in what Jaune could only guess was frustration. Instead, it stood, widened its stance with a loud stomp, and grasped the hilt of its sword with both hands, the blade tilted towards its now emerging adversary.

__

Across from it, White shuffled through the piles of bone and rusted weapons that left a chilling screech that echoed off the walls and into Jaune’s ears. White slowly stumbled to its feet, using the axe handle to balance itself, crushing a skull that had dislodged from its body under its foot to a fine dust. The sickening sound made a shiver go down Jaune’s spine, causing him to grit his teeth and cover his ears. The thought that the dust in the air possibly could be made up of grounded bone didn’t occur to him. But he would not look away, his cobalt eyes watching as White now, like Black, readied his weapons, lifting the sword forward and holding the greataxe near its back leg. And then it stopped.

__

They _both_ stopped.

__

Jaune’s mind raced, his hands fidgeting and his legs trembling as he stared at them from the corner he had made his sanctuary, which was between two mounds of crumbling remains. His hand quickly grasped at his mouth when the loudest sound in the chamber had become his own frantic breathing. He needed to calm himself, to clear his mind and get a better grasp of the situation he found himself trapped in. As soon as the sound of his own heartbeat and the rush of his blood could fill his ears, the abominations shifted ever so slightly, but it was just enough. Then, they lunged.

__

They moved at a speed Jaune found nearly impossible to trace in this lighting. The young Arc couldn't keep sight of their silhouettes whenever they tried to slip away and had a lingering sense of dread whenever they were out of his sight for too long. Which, fortunately for his sanity, was never too long due to their clashing blades, each meeting of steel sending out showers of sparks, clearly with the intent to kill judging from the ferocity.  
  
Decisive swings, twists of the blade, and bone crushing bashes that literally sent out shockwaves which trembled the ground beneath Jaune. It was as though they were dancing, they either were master fighters, or they knew each other well enough to have acquired this level of understanding in the other's movements. Though, Jaune was sure it was a bit of both as Black managed to counter and block White’s dual-wielding assault even as the beast of a fighter would swap the weapons between his hands in the flurries and clashes in ways that he felt would even give Pyrrha’s genius pause.  
  
‘ _What are they, and how long had they been fighting.’_

__

That question rang in the Arc’s head as he desperately tried to blink away the apparitions, hoping that his vision was going haywire from the concussion he likely had sustained from his fall. He was exhausted, potentially delirious, and grasping at the chronic worry that he’d died and gone to some sort of hellish realm of nightmares. But, no matter how much he blinked and slapped his cheeks, he could still see the intense sparks and feel the bursts of power from their duel.  
  
Black had retreated back into a defensive stance, its legs bent at an angle and as secure as a fortress as it waited for its antithesis to pursue. White came dashing forward at a speed that seemed unbecoming of its size. At the last moment, White twisted on its hind leg, shifting its momentum as it extended its body up, the creature hauling the axe over its head before it even finished turning.

__

When the greataxe of White came swinging down, Black quickly took a jump back, nearly landing into a pile of bone, to avoid the strike that literally shattered the floor and cracked the walls of the chamber. Dust and powder erupted out from the cracks that rippled out, the shock wave knocking countless bones and debris into the air. Jaune screamed when he felt himself actually _bounce_ subtly off of the ground in his hiding spot, his heart sinking when he fell down the mere few inches he'd been lifted.

__

Black, who seemed mostly undeterred by the shock waves of force, counter attacked by lunging forward with its sword aimed at White's chest, its feet quickly slamming into the shards of stone unheeded with each step.  
  
Rather than attempt to dislodge the axe in its hand, the pale skeleton quickly let go of the weapon and dropped its weight as it rolled to the side of Black. It used its now vacant hand to latch onto the ground to control the momentum of its tumble, essentially anchoring itself so it could recover before Black could from its lunge, resulting in the skeletal structures crashing into each other as White tackled the other onto the ground.  
  
Jaune watched as White tried to quickly place its knees on top of Black's arms in an attempt to pin it there, but the task was far more difficult than expected as it received a powerful hilt bash to the side of the skull, knocking the skeleton's helmet clean across the room and to Jaune’s feet as it tumbled into his shoes.  
  
The young Arc was startled when it came in contact with him, being the first direct interaction he had with the fight since his initial crash, all but destroying any lingering hope he had of all of this being a figment of his weary mind. And with that thought, Jaune turned his gaze away from them just in time for White to return his own punch on his downed opponent, a sickening sound of bone breaking still reaching the Knight's ears.

 

_He had to find a way out._

  
  
His eyes quickly glanced around the room from his corner, barely taking in the detail of shattered weapons and mounds of skeletons for more than an instance. The sounds from the two behind him caused him to rush in his search, but even then, he concluded that there was no exit, No exit _besides_ the one he fell from down the hall he took to get here and he knew he couldn't make that jump and he dared not try and climb while the battle persisted, still uncertain of who or what they were.

__

With no other options available to him, Jaune rushed over to the only better hiding spot he felt he'd make it to in time; behind a discarded tower shield that'd been leaning against a group of long dead fighters only a few feet from him. Given the sight of the two animated beings, the blond was uneasy in his choice of hiding as there was the now plausible chance that these sets of broken bones could be revived at any moment.

__

Jaune sat with his back against the cold metal of the shield, his eyes focused on the wall across from him as he tried to gather his nerves. Each time he almost managed to collect himself, the ground would rumble underneath him and he'd hear the sounds of metal once again clashing. He slowly turned his head, nearly peering over the shield, but rather got a good look at himself in the dirty inside of the piece of equipment. His face paled as he couldn’t tell how he felt from the fact that there was a long, blackened streak of crust across where his face had been, knowing full well that it'd once been blood.

__

He gulped and slowly traced his hand over his throat before deciding to tuck his chin down until he felt the chill of his armor against his skin. As he looked back over the edge of the shield, he saw them again.

__

This was a nightmare, it was a hellish nightmare that he just wished he could wake up from. The sounds of cracking, of bashing, and of metals crashing together made him squeeze his legs once again as he remained hidden behind the shield.

__

White had been dashing towards Black, zipping between what few mounds of bone remained standing in frightening speed, even lunging up unto the walls and ceiling whenever its path had been blocked before quickly returning to its circle tactic. But, before it found its opening, Black took the initiative and stabbed at its opponent as soon as it went behind one of the mounds. Jaune watched as White narrowly avoided the blade that seemingly surprised it - that went on to pierce through a dislodged skull - by ducking its head low. It was once again surprised when suddenly the entire mound exploded as Black had followed through with its lunging strike, kicking a plethora of bone and discarded armor into its body and causing it to tumble onto the ground. As White tried to roll away with the momentum on its elbows, it dropped both its axe and sword for the sake of avoiding the blade once again as Black stabbed into the space White occupied just a second ago.

__

Black’s eyes lit up as it saw this opportunity and quickly made to follow up its attacks with a powerful flurry of piercing strikes aimed at the pale, fleeing abomination. The speed of its attacks created a sickening sight as Jaune was certain that when he saw one strike, two, or even three had already occurred, but that wasn’t the only display of speed present.

__

Jaune marveled over how something so big could be so dexterous as White rolled and twisted around on the ground to avoid the strikes, shifting regularly from its back and to its elbows or hands to angle its lean body just right to have the blade graze its armor or bones. It even managed to deflect some of the attacks with its foot or sweeping its vambraces against the advancing blade.

__

Unfortunately, as White made efforts to avoid each strike, Black would occasionally approach closer with a step here and a step there, timing each step as to not over extend and give the crafty monster an opportunity. As the seconds went on, it looked less and less like Black narrowly missing its strikes and more like it was controlling just where White could and would go, causing White to have to push its body further and further away from its weapons. This hadn’t been ideal as it grew closer to the wall where it would have nowhere to run. It needed an opening if it hoped to survive this assault.

__

Suddenly, Black, seeming to have either found its target, or over zealous at this chance to slay its antithesis, took _two_ steps. Before the attacker could even place its foot upon the ground, White had twisted off of its hands and spun itself around so that it could perform a sweeping, horizontal kick at Black’s one source of leverage in an attempt to trip it.

__

It succeeded.

__

The towering mass that was Black had begun to fall. As soon as the dark titan began to hit the ground, White righted itself from its sweep and spun around on its hands and knees before placing its toes against the ground and then bending so that it could dive across and over Black towards its weapons. But, just as it passed over its downed opponent, Black once again managed to grab onto White as it had been reaching its long arm over and got a good grip of the abomination’s ankle and used it to drag it back to the ground.

__

Jaune watched as White struggled to try and reach towards its sword, its fingers inches away before Black tugged and began to drag it away. The pale monster quickly looked around as it seemingly couldn’t power through to its weapons for something else and quickly grabbed the first thing he could just in time for Black to give a mighty toss as it rolled its body with the motion that literally threw White back towards the wall.

__

When White hit the wall, Jaune could only wince at it impacted so hard that it bent the armor the skeleton had been adorned in and he was sure it would’ve been screaming in pain or rattled if it still had the capacity to do so. As White struggled to move for a moment, Black just managed to jump to its feet where it then turned its attention back to its now cornered enemy. Jaune was sure that this was over as Black raised its sword and poised the tip towards White before quickly lunging in for one final strike.

__

As the blade got closer, White sprung into its counter and used the skull it had picked up when it was thrown to block much of the piercing strike. With the blade piercing clean through the skull, White let out a sickening sound as its hand was suddenly covered in a low, white glow that prevented Black’s attack from going in too deeply. They held it there, both creatures struggling to try and overpower the other as White now switched to both hands to resist Black attempting to drive off of its legs, going as far to twisting the blade in its hand in the hope of drilling through the defense.

__

Jaune was breathless, petrified, and unable to look away.

__

During the past minute or two of this bout, he had found himself leaning progressively further out from behind the shield until now his entire head was exposed. Still, his view had still obscured of much of it as all he could see now was Black standing over what he assumed was White and seemingly exerting a tremendous amount of force as it slowly managed to step forward towards its cornered foe. The Knight had two thoughts going through his mind, was this almost over, and the other…

__

Was this his chance?

__

Slowly he crept out from behind the tower shield, daring to peek away from the struggling horrors only to ensure he wouldn’t accidentally trip or make a sound that would announce where he had been hiding. He was sure he could do it, but he feared to reach too far. He paled as he had to stop himself from placing his hand over a skull that had been smaller than the rest, but he pressed on because it looked as though it had been the most secure spot he could use to get down.

__

The two beings weren’t paying him any mind, they both knew this was the day that their endless struggle would do just that; end. The glow around White’s hands was slowly dimming, the blade slowly inching ever closer to its skull. Their bodies creaked as both beings put everything they had into the two actions.

__

There was no getting out the situation unscathed, the duel was over. White’s hand twitched, letting go of some of its strength for a fraction of a second as it readjusted, and that was all Black needed.

__

Its blade tore through White’s skull, ripping through the cheekbone, cleaving off half of the lower face and jaw as the weapon fully lodged itself into the stone wall behind them. The impact sent cracks snaking through the stonework and nearly caused Jaune to slip from across the room. Black watched as White’s arms slowly fell to its sides and its body going limp. Rather than let go of its sword, it kept steady on the hilt of the blade as it waited.

__

It _was_ over.

__

Everything froze, the passage of time became unknowable as nothing happened. Jaune hadn’t even been breathing, the only sound he could hear being his heartbeat, and even that seemed slowed until finally the sound of Black trying to pull out its sword filled the room. It tugged, yet the blade remained lodged. It took the moment to adjust its grip, reaching over with its other hand and tried to tug at it again.

__

Slowly, little red dots appeared in White’s eyes as what remained of its mouth creaked open, mist flooding out once again. All of the sudden the room was filled with a surging howl.

__

Before Black could even react properly, White jolted forward, snapping a piece of its jaw right off against the sword as it suddenly sent its right hand up to punch Black, uppercutting it so hard that its teeth shattered, its jaw bent, and it was sent sailing into the air as the impact sent a shock wave through the dust. Before it could get too high, White had already been standing and drove its other fist downward into the stomach of its hulking enemy, sending its body slamming into the ground with a violent bounce, its head smashing into the floor, as it crashed through the mound behind it and slid across the ground for a few feet.

__

Black tried to recover and managed to roll onto its knees, but its skull was suddenly met with a lunging knee bash head on as White was already upon him. The monstrosity recoiled, its head cocking back as fractures began to appear, but it was not out yet. It quickly attempted to counter White and sent a blind jab towards the pale abomination, who ducked right and rose up just as quickly as it now wrapped its left arm around Black’s extended right, locking it to the side.

__

The darker creature then tried to quickly push White off with its left arm, but White simply pressed forward and grasped the offending hand with its free hand. Before Black could try and kick at White, a loud, gut wrenching _crunch_ could be heard echoing through the room as White had stomped its way _through_ Black’s shin, its foot being connected by the mangled, dried flesh of its leg. The shift in balance caused Black to begin to fall backwards, but it was kept up by White’s grip of its struggling arm.

__

Now that it had subdued both of its arms, White suddenly _snapped_ and twisted its left arm, wedging Black’s arm under its own armpit until a popping noise filled the room. But it didn’t stop there, it kept applying pressure until another crunch could be heard, and Black’s entire arm hit the ground.

__

Still, even after all of this, Black took what stance it could on its one leg and tugged at White’s grip of its one arm and bashed the front of its skull against White’s, the resulting impact rattled and fractured White’s skull. White seemingly stared back for a moment before snapping its own head back, bringing it down with enough force to crack Black’s skull as well.

__

This was it.

__

This was what it all came down to, an immeasurable amount of time spent at an impasse - _at_ _a standstill_ \- with nothing quite changing in the small pocket of death they inhabited while the rest of the world left them behind. Who knew how much longer they would have been here if Jaune hadn’t tipped the odds ever so slightly in one’s favor. That first blow the blond teen had been witness to, when Black stared at him, allowing White a blow to the back of Black’s head, had been the first fracture.

__

White looked over at the fear stricken Jaune for a few seconds and regarded him with a slow, slight nod, then it looked back to Black.

__

This was it, the end of a long journey they had taken together. White looked at Black for all of a few seconds, taking in the taut skin that was pulled at places, the fire in those long dead eyes, and the bones that had been broken and allowed a dim light to exhume from that little spark that still lied inside… this was their peace. White slowly tightened its grip against Black’s hand that refused to let go even after all the damage before ramming its head through Black’s, shattering it completely. The fragments rained down to the ground as powder flew from the impact and Jaune swore he saw what remained of lights flickering in and out like fireflies.

__

White slowly let Black’s limp remains fall from its hands with a loud and unceremonious thud. It grew motionless as it stared at the broken and beaten corpse. That first fracture had been the deciding factor in it all, the simple causality to this wonderful, _wonderful_ reaction. Like the first crack in a wall before the Grimm flooded in.

 

* * *

 

Jaune’s throat felt like his heart was lodged inside it as the room went silent, the dull clang of bone snapping fading into nothingness as the air very seemed to freeze up, refusing to fill his lungs no matter how desperately his body demanded he take a breath.

__

Then, all too quickly, the world lurched back into action. A crackling sound filled his ears as the white figure held out its arm towards the remains of the black abomination’s corpse. Smoke enveloped the remains, sucking up the lights as it swirled about the ground before rushing towards White’s outstretched hand, moving from there to envelop it entirely, shrouding its form from his sight.

__

Jaune had had enough, and his mind was finally able to once again process his fight or flight instincts; naturally, he turned on his heel to escape, making for the hallway he came through. His fingers desperately scratched at the rock for any leverage, and he was able to start hauling himself up before he felt something grab him by the back of his armor and drag him back, throwing him down to the ground.

__

Despite the shock, the Knight still managed to bring his shield up from off his waist, one hand unsheathing Crocea Mors as the thumb of his other hand ran across the switch that extended the contraption. Expecting the numbing force of a weapon to come crashing down upon him, Jaune didn’t question it when no such thing occurred as he rolled away to the side, throwing himself onto his feet clumsily but hastily.

__

His right hand held his sword, skin taut as he tried to stop the shaking, peeking over the edge of his shield at the creature, his feet shifting his center of gravity as he prepared himself to quickly roll off to either side once more in case the need arose.

__

The sight before him was somehow more intimidating, though. It merely stood there, at the entrance of the room, standing in what would’ve been a neutral stance if it wasn’t for the battered and chipped greataxe it held in one of its bony hands. Its head was tilted to the side, empty eye sockets gazing at Jaune as if in curiosity.

__

Jaune felt more like it was looking down at him, likening it to a predator would to its prey, and his skin became clammy as a disturbing thought occurred to him. Testing his theory, the Arc backpedaled a few steps, also gradually moving towards the right. Its body turned to face him accordingly, but it didn’t move a step out of the way.

__

It _knew_ that it was blocking the exit.

__

Silence once again reigned supreme, and the Arc recognized it as the calm before the storm. The fear that filled his veins with ice now fueled his adrenaline as he accepted the impending altercation. The familiar grip of Crocea Mors was his anchor as he inhaled deeply.

__

With a sharp cry, Jaune charged forward, shield held out firmly in front of himself, with Crocea Mors poised to strike. This time, he did meet resistance, it was the foot of the pale skeleton. Whatever armor it had worn between the metal boots and the ruined chest piece that still clung to its frame had long since rotted away, and that gave him the perfect opportunity to slash at the bone. Steel whistled through the air as his sword came down, but the dull clang it made as the white glow he saw earlier stopped all the momentum was the only thing Jaune heard. As the young Arc tried to push through, the fact that the glow had been Aura gave him just a moment’s pause as his eyes widened.

__

The creature then proceeded to kick him off, the bones of the leg producing far more inertia than Jaune, with his already considerable size - who was also weighed down by all his armor - could possibly hope to stop. His feet left the ground as he was sent flying once more, tumbling backwards painfully as he scraped along the concrete of the floor, his armor working against him as it dug painfully into his skin because of the awkward positions.

__

By all rights, Jaune would’ve been struck down several times by the time he finally managed to pick himself up off the floor. Instead, to his confusion, he rose to his feet to see It still in the same position, as if glued to the spot.

__

It could have cleaved through him - should have. It could’ve swung at him with only its bony fists and he still felt that he’d be bested. So why did the creature hesitate.

__

No - hold back?

__

He didn’t get his answers, of course, but he was given another question. The creature held up its arm once more, smoke - or maybe Aura - swirling and coalescing about it. Jaune realized it might be an attack, he’d seen Huntsman blast out their Aura in waves and beams before, though never in person. Just as Jaune was questioning whether or not his shield would even be able to defend him against such an attack, the Aura, or smoke - or whatever it was - dispersed, and a dark, almost blood-red stone was now held in its hand.

__

It was very small in nature, small enough to drop into his pocket casually, with enough room left for his Scroll too. There wasn’t any black pulsating miasma around it or any ominous humming emitting from it, but Jaune still didn’t want a thing to do with it, almost afraid the creature was going to throw it at him at any moment.

__

What happened was _much_ more terrifying.

__

The Creature took a step toward him, and the world seemed to dim a bit. It took another step, and then another. Jaune’s legs were shaking, not from fear, but the sheer effort it suddenly took him to remain standing. As the ghastly visage continued to slowly approach, the Arc was forced to his knees, his eyelids half-lidded as he struggled to remain conscious. The life wasn’t being choked out of him nor was there any pressure slowly squeezing him, his strength was merely slipping away, without any explanation as to how, with his mind’s final thoughts only fathoming why as the lifeless skull filled his vision.

 

* * *

 

He awoke screaming.

__

His hands up came up in front of his face, hoping to shield himself from the creature that was choking the life out of him. It took a few moments of him flailing his hands at nothing before Jaune realized that it was fear that was crushing his chest. It took another few moments for him to realize that there were multiple sources of lights, and twice as many to realize they were in an actual room, with the dull thrum of a small generator signalling that it was the source of power for the dim, fluorescent lighting.

__

The Arc’s mouth hung open in utter confusion as his mind tried to process the sudden change of location, his eyes slowly roaming over the concrete walls of the room until he noticed three very distinct things. A door, a pair of large packs hanging against the wall, and the last thing.

__

The packs were hanging by the door, which Jaune completely ignored as he slowly stepped forward, transfixed with the third item; the sleek black sword pinned to the wall. The packs were slung over it, in a very deliberate manner, he realized, when he noticed the necklace looped to _his_ strap.

__

_It was the stone._

__

The mere thought of the nightmare spawn was enough for Jaune to step back with a gasp, flinching automatically at the sight. The world seemed to halt as he stared at it, ice in his veins as he battled, once again, to deny the implications of its existence. It took the faint mumbling he could barely make out over the generator to tear his attention away from the stone, and the sight before him was even worse.

__

Her skin was clammy and pale, and the redhead barely managed to give him a weak smile for a few moments before she clenched her teeth in pain, letting out a whimper that only hinted towards the agony she felt. Jaune’s eyes widened when they finally found the source, a deep gash that tore through her lower thigh above the knee wide enough for him to stick several fingers inside. The lighting made it apparent what the dark crimson that stained everything was.

__

“J-Jaune, you’re...awake...that’s good.” Ruby muttered aloud, lying down in between two shelves across the room from him. Her voice was light, as if she were dazed and not entirely there, which only served to further distress the Arc.

__

“Yeah, I’m here, Ruby, I’m here.” He whispered out, immediately kneeling besides her, hovering awkwardly as he cursed his lack of medical knowledge, only knowing that anything he did would more than likely just hurt her.

__

“I’m… glad. Where… are we? Did you bring us here?” The words obviously taxed the young teen, and Jaune was reduced to biting his lip as he continued to see her in such a state.

__

“Yes.” He answered a bit too quickly, unwilling and possibly unable to admit to Ruby that he didn’t have a clue where they were or how they got there.

__

“Yeah, I brought us here, I think it’s a panic room or something. Yes… there should be some supplies here!” He cried out, standing right away as the thought struck him.

__

“That’s… good. We’re safe from the Grimm here… very smart.” She continued, Jaune only half hearing her as he immediately began to frantically search for any sort of emergency kit. “I-It’s not as bad anymore. I t-think it was down to the bone at first, but I passed out from the pain. J-Jaune, I’m out of Aura, that’s as good as it’s going to get for a while.” The fear in her voice was palpable.

__

A fact about Aura was that it's not a conscious act when it came to some aspects, like healing. The body always tried to heal itself with Aura as quickly as it came. The issue was that a person _typically_ could only be injured after their Aura was depleted, and there usually wasn’t any left to quickly heal an injury.

__

There were, of course, exceptions, the majority of which were injuries taken by surprise before the person could think to raise their Aura, though it sometimes occurred in other instances. Those even rarer exceptions mostly occurred with fighters who specialized in fighting _with_ their Aura, where they’d receive an injury while they were pooling their Aura into another part of their body at the time.

__

Her Aura would’ve shielded her had she not been running, she wouldn’t have been distracted. Hell, she might not have needed any of it if she hadn’t had to have saved him. The realization shook him to the core; Ruby might lose her leg because of him. Her career as a Huntress, her entire life, ruined and forever warped because of his rec-

__

“Jaune, we have to get out of here. Everyone else might be trapped, we have to look for them!”  
  
Ruby, ever the voice of reason and compassion, barely managed to pull him back from the brink of utter despair he’d been ready to hurdle himself into. Of course, even in a condition as bad as she was, Ruby was still preoccupied with everyone else’s safety. The thought of the rest of his teammates only caused his throat to cinch shut, and he could only manage a choked noise of agreement and a nodding motion of his head before his hands slowly grabbed her by the waist. He watched her intently, listening just as hard for any signs of discomfort as he did his best to lift her without injuring her.

__

The redhead still hissed in pain despite it, letting out a gasp when she tentatively tried to put pressure on the foot once she had a steady hold of his shoulder. Pinpricks of tears amassed in her eyes, but she could manage a slow hobble.

__

“Our supplies, Crescent Rose! Did… you find our things?” Ruby gasped out, more than likely just feeling the lack of the familiar weight of her precious sniper-scythe on her hip.

__

The Arc let out a noncommittal grunt at her words, his mind far too worried about the signs of exasperation she was already demonstrating from a few steps. With a nervous nod towards her, he stepped forth towards their bags once more, his fists balling up as he tried to hide his terror from her.

__

Pulling the bags away, Jaune was relieved to find that Crocea Mors was poking out of his own pack and that Crescent Rose was packed in Ruby’s own pack. It lasted very briefly as his eyes came up, the section of the wall that had been obscured by the packs now visible to him, as well as the words scratched into the wall.

__

_Take_ _everything_ _with you._

__

Shaky hands slowly brought the necklace into view, slowly unwinding it from his pack before it hung freely from his grip. He wanted nothing to do with it, but… With a ragged breath, he steeled his nerves and pocketed the stone, taking a glance at the sword before looking to the wall once more, noting with dread the crooked line scratched underneath _everything_ before he hesitantly gripped the handle of the sheer black sword.

__

Jaune tugged at it once, to no avail, as it was firmly wedged into the wall. He gripped it with two hands, giving him more leverage, but it seemed just shy of enough to free the weapon. It took planting a firm foot against the wall and enough effort to make him grunt before it finally came loose, and he shortly pondered how much strength it must have taken to stab it into the concrete wall in the first place. Carefully using his jean’s loops to tie it to his waist besides Crocea Mors, Jaune made his way over to Ruby, who was using the wall to push off of and stand on her own.

__

“Thanks, hand me Crescent Rose, please? I might be able to use it as a crutch.”

__

The Arc nodded his head, reaching into her bag to hand it to the redhead. When he saw her unfold it and place it against her side, instead of on her hip beside her pockets, he thought of his own pockets, and then what should have been the very first idea that should have struck him.

__

Jaune’s hands shot into his pocket, retrieving his Scroll. The small device had cracks running along the entirety of the screen, and a small part of him hoped it was merely cosmetic as he thumbed the power button until the metal bit into his skin.

__

“There’s no signal, my Scroll works though. I’ll shut it off to conserve power, I can’t get a hold of anyone right now anyways, not through the tunnel.” Ruby softly mumbled when she no doubt saw him attempting to call for help.

__

Returning to her as he pocketed the worthless piece of plastic out of habit, Jaune saw the fear in Ruby’s normally shining eyes, the way her damp hair clung to her skin, how her chest heaved with every breath.

__

He gave her a smile with teeth to boot, “Come on now, I’m sure everyone is just dying of worry about us, so let’s not keep them waiting. Yang is no doubt pissed about all the dust in her hair and Ren probably needs me to save him from the bear hug Nora is squishing him to death with.” It was an attempt to try and keep the reality of the situation from weighing down on their shoulders, and the words sounded hollow to Jaune.

__

The Knight was in no ways a pessimist, but he was a worrier, his whole life a tangle of fear as he constantly bombarded himself with the reality that he could fail at whatever his task was, Beacon having practically been a long period of walking the line between managing it all and having a mental break down.

__

The same feeling washed over him now, but a hundred times more intense as the harshest of failures met him; Death. The literal end of his life, as opposed to the hypothetical end of his life as a Huntsman. But even more than that, the death of _Ruby_ , the end of _her_ life.

__

“Yeah, you’re right. We’ll get back to everyone, and Yang’s probably going to hug me and embarrass me in front of everyone, Weiss might call me a dolt but I think Yang will pull her into the hug and she won’t pull away too quickly. Blake, I think she might come in too, I’m not sure, she’s friendly like that. Sometimes.” Ruby began to ramble as they began the slow trek in the only direction afforded to them, forward. Whether or not it was in the direction of their friends, neither could tell.

__

Jaune eventually caught on to what she was doing, speaking to fill the silence and not allow their thoughts to filter into their heads. It wasn’t a good idea, any Grimm that might’ve been there with them would hear them long before they’d hear it, now that they were out of the safe room, but he didn’t point that out. He just listened and started rambling himself when it felt right, all the while his free hand gripped Crocea Mors tightly enough for his skin to turn white as he did his best to not grit his teeth at every small moan and grunt of pain Ruby couldn’t hold back.

__

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fate: Things are looking down for them, but they’re not out yet.
> 
> APIII: Well, Jaune and Ruby are, for the most part, yeah.
> 
> Fate: I really hope everyone enjoyed the fight, it was something we worked on for a bit and had a few inspirations from the Battle of Mustafar between Obi-Wan and Darth Vader and some fights from Naruto. I’ll be honest, I may had gotten carried away a bit.


	7. Unfamiliar Sights and Powers Unknown

**Lunar Rose**

 

_By APIII and Fate-117_

 

 **Chapter 7:** _Unfamiliar Sights and Powers Unknown_

  


Jaune’s breaths came out in ragged pants, breastplate heaving as his arms shook. With a weak grunt of effort, he brought his foot up, pushing the smoking Beowolf away by its slowly decomposing chest. Crocea Mors was slick with the black ichor of the Grimm, and the Arc could barely bring himself to kneel for a few seconds as he wiped the blade clean on the ground.

 

The unfamiliar and uncomfortable weight of the black blade on his hip where he’d normally carry Crocea Mors made itself apparent again, the adrenaline rush of combat having already worn off a few waves of Grimm ago. Waves, that was the only way he could describe the way the Grimm were coming at them. The seemingly infinite horde that were hellbent on devouring them. They were coming in numbers he couldn’t imagine, not for two measly humans. It had to be the fact that they were the only people around for miles, but even as low as their spirits were, it didn’t warrant the attention.

 

Running around with her Semblance was absolutely out of the question for Ruby, the pressure quite possibly enough to destroy her injured foot entirely, so she had been forced to use the rest of her ammo, left only with a single precious clip and the round in the chamber.

 

The first time they had been swarmed had been on the outskirts of Mt. Glenn, and they were lucky enough to have been near a shop with a second story that was actually accessible. Ruby had noticed the first Beowolf bounding towards them down the street, but it had been Jaune who killed it out of the fear that a gunshot would only attract more Grimm.

 

It had quickly proven a fruitless effort when more and more Grimm began to emerge from seemingly every crack and corner, and Jaune couldn’t even recall who had the idea to send Ruby up, but he was thankful for it, as the Knight only scarcely managed to keep himself alive as he was forced to nearly consecutively use his shield, kill something, or dodge a swipe or bite from whatever blitzed him.

 

They survived, but only barely so, and that was because Ruby had been providing support from her vantage point, the dull ringing that Crescent Rose left in his ear never quite going away before the next shot rang out and reset the progress he’d made.

 

That was back when they had the luxury of having supplies to eat after the battle and ammo to spare. This time, they’d been caught in the wilderness, and Jaune had ordered Ruby against a tree, his mind whirling as he weighed the pros and cons of the decision, the protection it offered her versus the loss of sight, unless she got on the side not facing him, but that would leave her exposed to Grimm that he couldn't see.

 

In the end, Beowolves and Ursai were on him before he could drive himself insane, and Jaune had found himself constantly backtracking whenever possible to Ruby, nearly being decapitated too many times to count as a result of trying to check on her out of the corner of his eyes, and he did take the occasional hit as a result.

 

Jaune should've been dead, and he _knew_ it. His energy should've been sapped, he'd been slapped around far too many times to have picked himself up as fast as he did. Right now, his body merely felt bruised and battered and his lungs only screamed for oxygen when he felt that they would've given out by now.

 

Yet, he fought on and lived on. He even felt as if he was ending every battle stronger… he just wrote it off as the adrenaline of battle. Hell, he should've been starving, having given his portion of their most recent two meals to Ruby, unbeknownst to her. All he felt were lights pangs of hunger. Maybe his body was already dying, eating itself to all-

 

A Beowolf,  smaller than usual, stared at him from no more than a few feet out of his range. It must’ve been very young, the youngest Jaune had ever seen, though he didn’t discriminate as he assumed a stance Pyrrha had taught him, lowering his center of gravity and settling him into place; let them come to him and conserve what little energy he could. With basically no armor and even less muscle than normal, it should’ve proven no threat to Jaune, and it didn’t. Because the black blur he thought was speeding towards him was actually heading towards Ruby.

 

The young Huntsman-in-Training sprinted faster than he ever had in his entire life, pushing his body to a new limit that was already hurting him, his legs feeling like they were tearing with every step. Giving it his all, Jaune barely made it in time, the Beowolf already rearing its claws back to tear into Ruby, whose screams were only registering. The Arc didn’t have the luxury of doing the same, awkwardly thrusting Crocea Mors forward in a last-ditch effort to make some sort of difference, and the flash of red and black that cut off the majority of the Grimm from view had to have been Crescent Rose. The twang of metal striking metal rung out as the two weapons met claws, wrenched from their respective owners grip, not so much flying as casually tossed aside, less than a step and a half away. It might have as well been a thousand miles with the Beowolf already swinging its other hand.

 

Ruby screamed again as Jaune tackled the beast, snarling and howling that could’ve been coming from either of the two rang out as they rolled, and she watched as it pinned the Knight down.

 

Instincts and fumes were all he was running on when Jaune thought that tackling the Beowolf was the best choice of action. Well, he didn’t so much decide to do so as it came naturally, fear and fury combining into a hellishly-addictive adrenaline that let him push the still considerable mass of bone and flesh back, and most importantly, away from Ruby.

 

At that point, his death meant Ruby’s death too, but Jaune was blissfully ignorant of that fact as the razor sharp claws scratched feebly at his back, arms too long to rip him apart with any semblance of precision, though in its own act of instincts the creature attacked relentlessly with its entire body, arms flailing and occasionally bashing the back of his head, even scratching it if the sudden rush of warmth was any indication. Its clawed legs kicked at his feet, eventually bringing them to the ground where it had the clear advantage.

 

His armor pressed painfully against his skin as it pinned him to the ground, the only reason his face hadn’t possibly been ripped off by sharp teeth already had been the fact that the awkward landing had Jaune’s face pressed against the Beowolf’s chest. This was it, though. If he was bleeding, then his Aura was utterly depleted. Even at his utmost best, Jaune didn’t believe he could kill a Beowolf with his bare hands, much less in the exhausted and ragged state he was in.

 

A moment of clarity struck him amidst his panicked struggling, though it was anything but serene, as his head began pulsing painfully as the image of the dark sword at his hip all but flashed in his vision. The Beowolf’s still considerably large frame could have no doubt smothered the life out of him had it the sense to do so but in its own state of struggling allowed him move his arm to his hip and grab the sword. That was all he could manage to do beneath it though, any thoughts of angling the blade towards the creature little more than wishful thinking.

 

It wasn’t necessary though. The moment his gloved hands wrapped around the sword, Jaune let out a gasp as a black spike appeared before him as it impaled him through the chest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby bit back tears at the all too recent memory. She had thought Jaune had died at that moment and the unrivaled grief that had seized in her heart had been directed towards his loss, not a single iota of it concern for her safety and how it was all but nonexistent at the death of her first ever friend from Beacon.

 

Jaune says he thought he had died too, the Beowolf having managed to finally gut him like a fish. It was just the opposite that she saw though. A spike appeared through the middle of the back of the creature, the textures so alike it looked like it belonged on the Grimm.

 

Then it exploded.

 

The black sludge that would’ve been vital organs splattered all over the forest floor. Some even reached Ruby and it entirely enveloped Jaune, though not in the same way. The Reaper could only watch on silently, stricken mute by sheer confusion as the wisps of the already disintegrating Grimm all began to swirl together, amassing itself where the Grimm had been, where Jaune still was. It took her a moment to realize that it was slowly disappearing after all, though neither of them could see just where it was going.

 

It was all over in less than a minute, from the heart-stopping moment the Beowolf rushed at her to the point where an equally shocked Jaune stood up in disbelief, uncertain that the blood that flowed through his veins wasn’t just an illusion. Seconds continued to pass however and the passage of time slowly ebbed acceptance into the two as they reluctantly reunited and decided to continue moving forward.

 

That had been two days ago. Just like she’d done for nearly the entirety of those two days, she stared at the Arc. They were currently resting in the hollow remains of a long forgotten camp; for her sake. Despite their ever dwindling resources, Jaune had only seemed to have gotten stronger and stronger ever since he started using _it._ The black blade he said he found in Mt. Glenn had saved his life and it hadn’t left his hand since, Crocea Mors being clipped to his nearly empty pack and neglected almost entirely in lieu of the new weapon. It unnerved her, if she were honest.

 

Sure, Jaune didn’t exactly have the same feelings towards weapons like she did, nearly no one did, but to abandon his apparent family heirloom so easily… Ruby didn’t have the heart to tell him though, didn’t see any reason to either. Jaune had slain more Grimm in the last two days than he must have had in the entire year at Beacon with it once he discovered his Semblance.

 

That’s what he said, anyways. Ruby didn’t know what in the world you would call an ability that let you create dark spikes that could easily rip apart even Ursa Major, but it was an effective one for a Huntsman, that much was irrefutable. If the odds of surviving weren’t drastically dwindling with every day that passed, she thought that he might even have been enjoying himself. Maybe it was the fatigue getting to her but Ruby swore that the sight of a Grimm didn’t so much as phase him any more. There was almost an eagerness to him in the way he fought Grimm now that she could only hope was excitement at another chance to use his Semblance.

  
There was one part that really bothered her though, almost as much as it bothered Jaune whenever she brought it up. His Semblance seemed to… come from the Grimm? Whenever he killed them, the same phenomenon with the mist would occur and she noticed that it would normally rush towards the sword. It wasn’t until Jaune showed her that he could still do it without the sword that she believed him when he insisted it was his Semblance. The Knight had even snapped at her once when he saw her frowning at him while he did it, _screaming_ about how they would both be long dead if he hadn’t discovered his ability. Ruby had quietly submitted to his reasoning at the time, if only because she was ashamed to admit that he was right. She was already slowing him down in a literal sense, there was no reason to make things worse.

 

It was that admiration for how well he managed when she felt so helpless that Ruby tried to hold onto as she eyed Jaune, who was far too absorbed staring at the dark blade in his lap to notice her. But… she would sometimes find herself fighting down a bitter taste in her mouth each time she reminded herself that _they_ wouldn’t even be alive long enough for him to be complaining about who’s carrying the most weight had she not literally risked her life, and her leg, to save him back in the cave. But, rather than just let it all out whenever she felt her boiling point quickly approaching, she’d simply take a deep breath and try and remember that neither of them would be here without the other.

 

With that thought ringing through her lulling mind, she eventually dozed off. But as soon as she felt the vertigo of her head slumping forward, she jolted up, her eyes slowly blinking open to reveal Jaune gone from his spot. Ruby pushed herself up off of the floor of the cabin and immediately hobbled over to the door, pushing against the door for a moment only to find Jaune leaning against the wall right besides it. _‘Did he not sleep again?’_

 

“Time to head out?”

 

He only nodded in affirmation, reaching over to help her. She had abandoned her pack a while ago and he already had his on. They traveled in silence as per usual, with Jaune only breaking it once to tell her that the sword was named _Messores Anima_.

 

For once, Ruby had to fake interest in a weapon’s name.

 

* * *

 

Jaune stared at Ruby from across the fire he had started. The petite girl he’d met what seemed like eons ago at Beacon was currently devouring the cooked venison in her hands. The meat had that gamy taste to it that was probably due to the fat he hadn’t been able to cut out entirely, never mind the uneven cooking from the spit-roast he had made. The Arc had to lie about his father having taught him all of these skills when they would go out camping. From finding and tracking the game trail to knowing which parts of the animal they could cook without any pots or pans. The Knight had never even spent so much as a night out in the wilderness where he had been in charge, much less starting a fire himself. Intentionally, at least. He didn’t mention that when they finally spotted their prey, merely reminding Ruby to aim for the head, otherwise they wouldn’t have anything left to eat with the holes Crescent Rose left.

 

The knowledge hadn’t just come to him. It was difficult to explain even to himself and that was partly why he didn’t tell her the truth. Ruby already disliked Messores Anima, he knew that much. Flashes of images and sensations of all types all came to mind haphazardly; hands far too large to be his own skillfully starting a fire with practiced ease, seeing and identifying what broken branches and trodden grass meant, strong hints of bitterness and different cuts from different animals, people he never met teaching him, even flashes of him teaching people he never met. It was almost too much to handle.

 

At the forefront of all of it was one solid impression. An unspoken idea that was so firm in its existence that he didn’t doubt despite having not thought it. It was the sword. Messores Anima was behind it all. Or, at least, had something to do with it all. Jaune’s fingers wrapped around the cold hilt of the weapon, half expecting to feel a surge of… something. A shock, a tingle, some out of body experience that might reassure him that he wasn’t just going insane. It was just metal though, cold, lifeless metal. There was no thrum of energy, no buzz of contact, nothing to suggest an iota of intelligence.

 

The stone in his pocket though…

 

An image of it adorned as a necklace beneath his armor came to the forefront of his vision every time he wrapped his hand around it. The experience was distinct in that the image would linger for a few seconds before fading away. It also sent chills down his spine, but that was from his reaction of fear and he knew it. Memories of the creature he saw at Mt. Glenn had that effect on him and the recent lull in Grimm attacks was finally allowing him the chance to think instead of merely reacting.

 

“-was amazing, Jaune.”

 

Jaune’s eyes shot to hers as he realized she had thanked him for the meal. Her gaze was brazenly aimed at the ground once she no doubt realized she had abandoned any and all thoughts of manners as she had eagerly bit into the chewy meat. The blond could only laugh at the sudden display, waving a dismissive hand her way at the gratitude. It wasn’t like he did anything anyone else wouldn’t. Maybe it was the fact that hunger didn’t seem quite as important to him anymore, what with days without any substantial meals only resulting in a dull ache as opposed to what should’ve been crippling hunger.  

 

Food had been scarce in the wild, with only the occasional small bush of berries or nuts found throughout the days. Neither of them had any experience with wild berries and surprisingly, no images came forward with friendly advice on the matter. It was with no small amount of fear that Jaune would take a few berries while Ruby held the rest, waiting stress-filled hours to gauge any reaction before he could let the redhead dig in to the meager amount they had foraged, most of which he gave to her, despite her arguments against it.

 

The thought that maybe it was lack of sustenance that was causing delusions only just crossed his mind before he dismissed the idea. Maybe it could explain why he would get flashes of settlements in directions only to find no such existence of anything to even suggest there was once something there but it didn’t explain his sudden skills.

 

“ _...une_?”

 

He had zoned out again.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I asked if you’re alright. You barely ate your food.” The concern in her eyes was obvious. They finally had more food than they could eat in one sitting and he wasn’t fervently gorging himself like she had. It was a legitimate cause for concern and Jaune rectified it by taking a large bite of the meat in his hand, reaching over to make sure the rest of the meat he was smoking in an effort to conserve wasn’t burning.

 

“Aren’t I supposed to be asking you that?” He had said it with a smile on his face but the jest reminded him that it was indeed time for a checkup on her leg. Jaune stood up and made his way to her, kneeling down besides her.

 

“It’s feeling better than it was yesterday. I think it's getting better.” Ruby tried to tell him before he could take a look. Tears started to well up in her eyes when he slowly pulled off the bits of her skirt they’d used as wrappings. His worst fears had become reality. Jaune realized this as he looked at discharge oozing from the cut. He didn’t know the first thing about treating infections besides the basic principle of clean a wound with water before it can become infected, a stage he solemnly knew they were long past.

 

In that moment, he felt his stomach churn and sink to a pit. His body even felt weakened for a moment and his hand trembled and twitched. His mind raced so fast that he couldn’t even process sound or sight until he felt as though he had a brief mental lapse in functions before it all came flooding back.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? We could have swapped out the wrappings more often!” If Jaune had meant to lash out in anger then he failed as his voice cracked with fear. He could fight Grimm all day for her now, could find them food and even civilization, eventually get her home. He couldn’t do a single thing about an infection though, not a damned thing. Tears streamed down his face before they did hers and it was to his shame that Ruby was the one to offer him support when her hand palmed the right side of his face, wiping away tears.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Hearing her say those words nearly broke him.

 

Looking into her eyes after she said them did. Jaune couldn’t look at her, his face dropping along with his will to push on.

 

The Reaper lifted both of them up when she nudged his face up by the chin, “Let me finish first, vomit boy,” she tried to tease. He watched as her eyes dropped to the ground just like his had done, though the way they nervously swept side to side was his first clue that she wasn’t doing so in defeat. There was a tint of red swept across her face as she bit her lip and shut her eyes closed tight, her hands dropping to his shirt and balling into fists. Jaune opened his mouth to cry out as he mistook her actions for pain. Ruby pulled him towards her at the same moment, her lips meeting his parted lips for a moment as they mashed together. It was her first kiss and she had caught him unaware; she hadn’t expected it to go better in all honesty.

 

The Arc took nearly two full seconds to react before he had the sense of mind to kiss back. Ruby was pulling away the very next second, and just like that, the impromptu kiss was over.  Much like most of the kiss, Jaune could only stare dumbly at her in shock as she looked off to the side, peeking at him from the corner of her eye when he failed to say anything. “It wasn’t that bad, was it?” Ruby asked with a hint of genuine curiosity in her tone. She was mostly just trying to prompt a reaction from the blond.

 

“No, no. Not at all. It was just, uh… unexpected.” He was blushing even harder than she had now and their proximity wasn’t helping in the slightest. “Why?” Even that single word was a struggle to form but it was the most prominent question on his mind.

 

“Why I’m sorry or why I kissed you?” Jaune would think Ruby wasn’t flustered if she could manage to look his way for more than a second. She was doing the eye things again as they tried to settle on anything that wasn’t him. “I guess they are one in the same, though. I just… it was my first kiss.” Just like that, the smile on her face didn’t seem to go any deeper than the skin.

 

Ruby wanted to have her first kiss… she thought she was going to die.

 

It hit him harder than any Grimm ever could and sucked the breath out of him just as much as the kiss had. Jaune stared at her for a long time, long enough for her to get over her embarrassment and meet his eyes again, or at least try to. He had them shut as he grimaced and she swore she could hear him grinding his teeth.

 

* * *

 

If there was any advantage to time now being their enemy, it was the mere fact that starving to death or dying of dehydration was no longer their biggest fear.

 

It was with that knowledge in his mind that Jaune abandoned any other thoughts of survival and focused on the task before him. Jaune had taken Ruby on his back, hunching over slightly and holding onto her arms as gingerly as he could while trying to make good time. She had objected at first but he firmly told her that he didn't care what she thought and that he'd do everything in his power to save her. Ruby let out a resigned sigh as if she was humoring him and that damn near demoralized him.

 

The flash of what looked like another path brought him back to the present.  

 

Ironically, Jaune had to focus on tuning out the world and emptying his mind to _focus_ on a plan that might very well be derived from his ever growing insanity. He was putting everything on the flashes of footpaths and vague sense of direction now, having found that they came more easily to him if he cleared his thoughts, as if opening up room or making space. It was… unnerving, to say the least. There was no sensation of any kind connected to the phenomenon, but they were so foreign and alien that his imagination _might_ be making him imagine there was one. Or maybe it was there and he just didn’t understand how to feel it. Or maybe he was just overthinking it all…

 

The Knight shook his head, letting out a few pants of breath through his mouth in an effort to catch his breath, his body’s need for oxygen breaking his attempts to breathe through his nose despite knowing the latter would accomplish his goal sooner. The sun was quickly descending and he’d be stumbling through the darkness with little moonlight within the hour. Jaune’s infallible strength was apparently indeed finite, though the fact that he had dedicated himself to moving forward did prevent him from absorbing any Grimm and stopping wasn’t worth the time lost if things escalated unexpectedly. His hunger had also returned with a vengeance, his stomach reminding him with loud groaning as if the pangs of pain weren’t enough of a reminder. Jaune couldn’t bring himself to feel any pity for himself though, not with the way Ruby would let out squeaks and other cries of pain every time he jostled her a little too much and her bad leg shifted, even when she was asleep.

 

The Reaper had succumbed to exhaustion hours ago and Jaune decided he wouldn’t wake her unless he found another river or steam for them to drink water from. His body was slick with a sheen of sweet from all the exertion. What concerned him was the fact that the same was true for Ruby too, though his strain was an internal one as her body fought to keep her healthy. All this, combined with the fact that almost all of the flashes he kept chasing seemed to be a delusion of his was slowly but surely tightening the pressure around his heart. It felt like a fist slowly closing with every labored breath wasted running to nowhere. He kept marching forward though, feeling deep inside himself that if he stopped moving for even a moment he wouldn’t have the willpower to start again.

 

His head drooped and his eyelids did so even more so until finally he lost all sense of direction. Blindly placing faith into putting one foot in front of the other, not out of some desperation that it might lead to salvation, but solely because his tired mind couldn’t remember anything other than the need to continue doing so. Had he been capable of acknowledging the slight slope he was walking against, he would have despaired at having to trek up yet another hill.

 

Of course, with Jaune’s luck, he eventually walked smack dab into a tree. It was with the blessing of the Gods that he managed to keep his balance, though his forehead pulsed painfully for it. Jaune’s gaze instinctively went up to take in the sight of the tree that had rudely grown smack-dab in the middle of his path. His breath hitched as he took in the rather ordinary tree, an impressive size, but no larger than the rest that took up place all around the.

 

The pain from his impact against its rough bark was nothing compared to the pinpricks that seemed to stab into every inch of his brain and eyes as a myriad of images flashed through his head. Not of dirt paths or game trails, but of paved roads and stone walls. Dozens upon dozens of roads, of stone towers and wooden buildings. None were truly that impressive, the walls barely taller than the one story homes; of which eight filled up the entirety of the settlement.

 

Jaune jolted, his body coming to life with a burning vigor. He was sprinting up the hill within seconds, ignoring the screaming pain from his exhausted legs, his pleas from his lungs for a slower pace and for more oxygen, and the mental strain of nonstop flashes coming in an almost excited flurry.

 

“Ruby! Ruby! Wake up, we made it, we ma-” His voice died as he peaked the crest of the hill, staring down at the sight before him. The flashes stopped as he took in the entirely different view before him. Nowhere he looked were the small stone walls he had seen, or even the small wooden homes he had envisioned.

 

_It was so much more._

 

Walls that towered high in the sky, so high they would obscure any home smaller than three stories even from his vantage point. The fact that he could see several rooftops despite that only assured him that this was certainly not the same small village his mind had conjured up.

 

Or, at the very least, it had been a long time since then.


End file.
